Burn
by Alice84
Summary: Nothing in her life had ever been simple. Why start now? / This story is rated M for a good reason. Do you like lemons? Well, I'll give you lemons!
1. Why start now?

**Chapter 1 – Why start now?**

_August 23__rd__, 2001_

He was sitting by the counter at a bar, a glass of whiskey half full in hand. The place was almost empty, a light mist blurring the view somewhat, but he could see her very well. She as sitting in a high bench, a soft light right above her, and he was mesmerized by her voice. He couldn't even tell what she was singing. Her voice entered his ears like an angel's, her big, shiny blue eyes even at a distance, the very red lips contrasting with the white skin. Wavy golden hair cascading over one of her shoulders until it almost touched her hips; the other shoulder naked. Her voice was incredibly strong and delicate at the same time, singing a song with intensity and feeling.

He felt a shock when those big blue eyes turned to his direction. It was impossible to turn his eyes from hers, even if he wanted to. He didn't. She still sang and looked at him for a long time, until the song was over. The intensity of his eyes captured her.

He had never believed himself to be an attractive man. He was taller than most people he knew; his hair was deep black, thick and oily. For a long time he had used them long, unknowingly trying to hide behind it. They were now short and with a few gray hairs starting to show by his temples. In his face, lines forcibly carved by time and personal tempests gave him his austere look, and his big nose gave him a dramatic appearance. His eyes, deep black, made who was being watched, looked from above, to feel their soul was being observed.

She felt that. At a distance, that man sitting by the counter looked at her without withdrawing, without blinking, and something in those eyes arrested her. She tried to look away and at the other people who were watching her, but this task turned out to be too hard. When me song was over, she was finally able to look down. A few people applauded, she smiled without looking directly at any of them, and held her whiskey glass. Taking a sip, she started the next song. She couldn't stop looking at those black eyes for more than a few seconds. She smiled when the song allowed her and he, on the other side of the bar, felt a chill run all over his body.

People applauded a little more enthusiastically with every passed song, maybe slowly noticing they were before a real talented singer inside that small isolated pub, hidden from the movement of the village. After a while she made a break. A low music started on the background and people noticed how dull it was and how much more life she had given the night with her music.

Taking her empty whiskey glass, she descended the low stage and moved to the bar. Walking towards it, from the top of her high heels, a light elegant stride, she couldn't help but looking at him again. He was on the other extremity of the counter, and she sat by it close to her stage, and laid the empty glass before her. A man came close immediately. From the distance, that man still observed her. He saw the gentleman sit by her side and talk to her. She answered politely and the man ordered a drink. A tall cold glass with a pink drink and ostensible ornaments was laid before her.

She didn't like those drinks. They were sweet, weak and with no personality. The man offered her a drink and even before she could say what she'd have – not that she would really like drinking with that man – he ordered it and sat by her side, a risque look in his eyes. All she wanted was to order another whiskey and that this stranger would leave her alone.

In a moment he seemed to understand he wasn't welcome, for he left leaving her alone with her colorful drink. As if waiting for his turn, yet another one approached her from the other side, making another drink slide on the counter. It looked like soda and, the black eyed man saw, she looked at it with the expression she had given the pink drink. She tried to smile politely at him, but looking at him, her eyes slid to those black ones. He was still silent and whey they eyes met it felt even more intense than before. He felt her bright eyes communicate with him.

As a noble gentleman going at the defenseless lady's rescue, he ordered two whiskeys. Holding them both, he got up and walked slowly, as if gliding, along the counter. He passed her and approached the bench by her side, but it was with the man he talked.

"She drinks whiskey. In a tall glass, with ice", and then he rested the described glass in front of her. "If you excuse me".

The man thought about responding and not leaving, but the danger in those eyes made him shiver a little. He apologized and withdrew, taking with him the soda-like drink.

When she heard him speaking behind her, she couldn't control the chills than ran over her spine. His voice was deep, velvety; he spoke in a soft rhythm and quietly but firmly. She slowly turned her head, not completely, and looked at him over her shoulder. She saw the owner of those eyes, and now knew he also had an amazingly beautiful voice. The eyes and the voice sat by her side, resting his elbows on the counter, holding his glass and shaking it to hear the sound of the ice.

"Looks like you're the only one here who pays attention", she said. "In a tall glass, with ice".

The man didn't speak, just held his own tall glass with ice and leaned it a little in her direction, proposing a toast, and they both drank.

* * *

She closed the door behind her and felt his hand touch her neck and slid to her nape, holding her firmly and leaning down to her lips. She felt his smell and could almost taste the whiskey. Looking deeply into her eyes, really close now, he saw her nearly close her eyes and slightly open her lips. Not able to stop staring at her shiny eyes, he touched his lips in hers and felt them soft under his, the flavor of the whiskey mixed to something sweet and intoxicant. He felt her kiss him back, her eyes shut and the tip of her tongue invite him in. Holding her back with his free arm, pulling her firmly closer to his chest, he deepened the kiss, their tongues entwining together, slowly, no hush. Holding his shoulders, she held on to him as if needing support to remain standing. She felt shocked and calm at the same time, like she wanted to devour him and also like she wanted that slow kiss for the whole night if it was possible.

He held her back firmly and long minutes passed when they just kissed, their lips and tongues getting to know the other, they breaths coming stronger now. She ran her hands through his nape, hair and face, softly and taking their time for him to feel her touch. The noises from the bar downstairs disappeared. After a kiss that had seemed to go on all night long, and for just a few seconds at the same time, he parted his lips from hers. She opened her eyes and they seemed to shine now even more, and he noticed she was breathless. He tried to think about how amazing that kiss had been, but thinking was the last thing he wanted at that moment. He still held her nape and back, and she felt him softly kiss her face, jaw and neck. She held him stronger in her arms when she felt his arm in her back move. He held her by the hip, pressing her harder to him, and heard her sigh. The tip of his tongue moved on her neck, going up to the back of her ear and down again, slowly, tasting her with no hush. He felt the chills again when her nails dip into his coat over his shoulders. He slid her hair back and held her nape firmly, angling her head to kiss her neck and naked shoulder.

The hand that held her hip roamed again along her back and found the zipper of her cress. He took it and slid it slowly down and looked at her again. He wanted to be sure that she wanted the dress gone as much as he wanted. She said nothing, just stared at him with those big blue eyes and bit her red lip. Holding her gaze, he took the zipper all the way down, leaving her bare back under his warm hand. She shivered again, her skin soft under his. The dress fell to the ground and he kissed her again, feeling her body against his, her breath coming stronger now. With a sudden step, he pressed her against the wall and heard her whimper in excitement.

He trailed kisses from her lips to her neck once again, and now to her shoulders and collarbone until he found the line of her breasts covered by a black strapless bra. He quickly released its clasp and threw it away, leaving her breasts bare. He took a few seconds admiring them before looking at her eyes again. She had a small malicious smile on her face and that was like and fuse for him. She had seen desire in his deep black eyes staring at her breasts and felt hot in anticipation to what those eyes were promising. When he looked at her again she reached out for his hair and pulled him down to her left breast. He took it into his open mouth immediately, reaching up and holding firmly the other one with his hand. The shivers were not just in her spine now. Feeling his tongue and lips, wet and warm on her nipples make a delicious warm feeling travel through her body and take place inside her knickers.

He heard her moan and couldn't understand how he hadn't done it himself. He felt her hands holding his hair and her nipple harden inside his mouth. She arched up when he held her firmly by her back, curving himself upon her. When he heard her moan loudly and breathless, he understood she had no more power to stand over her legs. He upright again, a breast still in his mouth, held her up and walked towards the bed. When her legs touched it, he released her hard nipple and kissed her lips again. Her hands flew to his buttons. Kissing him deeply, she took her time to open one by one, drinking on his kiss once again. She slid his shirt over his shoulder and held him as if it was urgent and they felt they bare chests touching.

Deciding not to wait any longer to feel the weight of that man on top of her, she sat on the bed and pulled him with her, lying down slowly. He was on top of her now, one knee between her legs, and hugged her tightly kissing her again. She felt small and protected underneath him and felt him lift his leg and place his tight between her legs, pressing against her. She felt the tempting volume inside his trousers and couldn't hold in a moan. Kissing her breasts again, he let his hand roam over her face, neck, chest, stomach and reach her knickers. He touched her through it and felt it wet and smelled her scent denouncing her excitement. He rubbed her there and heard her cry out and grip his hair. Drunk with her scent, whiskey, honey, sandal, he kneed on the bed in front of her and undid the buttons of his trousers. Desire exhaled from that woman and those big blue eyes and red lips took him to the edge. He couldn't wait anymore.

Getting up from the bed, he quickly took off his trousers and underwear, throwing away his shoes and socks in the process. He rose up on her elbows and maliciously smiled at him again, seeing him finally free of what was restraining him, erect and ready for her. He reached for her hips and slid her knickers down, slowly. She propped slightly up on her heels, opening up for him, inviting him in. As if it was an order he couldn't deny, he lay on top of her, their bodies meeting as if for magic. He looked at her eyes, if it was possible, even deeper now; the head of his penis on her entrance and slowly sliding in. She moaned loud, he felt insane. He fitted entirely inside her in a slow, firm movement and they cried out together. It felt perfect. He withdrew and entered again, they eyes still locked. Her lips were parted and her breath shallow, feeling him out and in again, slowly and firmly. She felt filled with his masculinity and the intensity of his touch and his eyes. He wanted to devour her, marveled, her tight walls around him, wet, responsive, deliciously moaning under him. His movements intensified little by little as well as their breathing. The world outside was silent now hearing to their moaning and the wet impact of their bodies. He was moving faster now and she was crying out loudly. He held firmly her buttocks and pounded into her, saying incoherent words, their eyes locked and their bodies reaching release. She cried out and went silent, as if not breathing, her body trembling and her walls clenching around his erection, and he was done. They moaned together, fighting for breath, still connected.

They kissed again slowly when their breaths slowed down, before he parted from her and lied by her side. He smile when she laughed deliciously, closing her eyes.

"My name is Heather".

"Severus".

* * *

_September 1st, 2001_

The most of the teachers had already taken their places at the high table even before the carriages arrived with the students. While they were entering, the faculty and headmistress waited for them, wordless welcoming the loud teenagers entering. Severus had never really liked to do it. It was such a long time to be just sitting around, waiting to the Great Hall to fill and the ceremony to initiate. There was no more to talk to the other teachers – not that he was very keen of chatter with his colleagues – seeing that it had been two weeks since the staff was back from the summer to prepare the castle and their classes. Therefore, Severus preferred joining them at the table just a few minutes before the ceremony.

A sea of students filled the tables at the great hall when he entered, their loud voices muffling the sound of his own footsteps on the stone floor. He walked behind his colleagues greeting the politely until he found his seat between Spout and Flitwick and sat facing the table of his house, Slytherin. His students nodded greeting him and he responded equally.

At the center of the table, Headmistress McGonagall rose from her seat, rounded the table and stood in front of the crowd. The students, who were still standing, excitedly chatting with friends, ran to take their places and the hall fell silent. Minerva smiled looking around before speaking.

"My dear students, it is a pleasure to see you all once again! Welcome to one more year at Hogwarts"

As pleasant as Minerva's speech could be, it was always the same, and Severus didn't even try to keep his mind on it for very long. Instead, he just observed the students, remembering their faces and names. He knew perfectly his students, the Slytherins, but the others he knew only from classes, but did remember all of their names.

But of that one he had no memory of. Sitting on the edge of Ravenclaw table, there was someone's back turned to him, and he could see her profile when she looked at the headmistress. He couldn't remember her name or who she was, but knew he had seen her before. Golden hair falling straight down to her waist and the white skin seemed oddly familiar. Severus noticed she looked from the headmistress along the table, looking at each of the staff member. The more she turned to watch, the more her face showed. She wore glasses, now he could see clearly.

A moment before she turned and looked at him directly, his stomach dropped. It felt like being punched and his mouth went dry as if in a desert. Without knowing his eyes widened in her direction.

Then she looked at him.

Those big, bright blue eyes, not unrecognizable even under the ugliest glasses in the world – which was not true, even with the surprise he couldn't help but noticing how well she wore them – fixed in his eyes and widened imitating his perfectly. He saw her mouth gap and himself stuck in his seat, their eyes locked.

"…was accepted by our institution and will be having classes with the sixth year Ravenclaws, as the Sorting Hat previously determined, Miss Heather Sebastian!"

When the Ravenclaw table started clapping happily and some of her new colleagues reached to her to greet and welcome her, she seemed to wake up from a dream and smile immediately, shook hands with people around and rose up slightly, looking around the hall and thanking their warm welcome. Looking once again at the staff table was not avoidable, though. Severus applauded like the others, but his eyes were still wider than normal.

The headmistress authorized Hagrid to enter with the first years to be sorted into their new houses and every attention turned to them. Minutes later, Heather saw herself circled by children, ten or eleven years old, sitting around her at the edge of the table. Trying not to catch any attention, she got up and walked along the table, a little lowered, and found a group of the oldest looking young people.

"May I sit here with you?", she asked in a low voice. "I got stuck with babies back there".

They smiled and two of them slid to their sides to make room for her. Dinner had been served and the hall was noisy again. Sitting between a blonde boy and a tan brunette girl, who smiled broadly, Heather smiled around, noticing how curiously people looked at her.

"It's okay, ask around!"

Minutes later she felt a little more comfortable with those young people around her. After a dozen of them asked a few questions and chattered briefly with her, just to know why she was there, only three of them really engaged in conversation. The brunette girl by her side was Emily Banks, the blond boy was Davon Jones, and one of the girls in front of her was Sandra Wilkinson.

As much as Heather was trying to focus on them and talk normally, she couldn't avoid looking at the high table from time to time. In many of those times she caught Severus looking at her as well, and she could almost cut the tension in the air with a butter knife.

"I thought you knew we had a new student arriving this year, Severus", Filius Flitwick was saying. "It was communicated to every professor".

"Yes, it was communicated and I was aware", he answered. "But I was under the impression that it would be someone who would resemble a little more the others. What is her story?"

"Oh, I could hardly tell you her story, my friend. She was very private about her background, and even if I knew the details I could not open up the life of a student in my house. All I can affirm is what has already been told".

"All that has been told is that a new student would join us this year".

"Exactly, my friend, exactly! The Sorting Hat chose her to have classes among my Ravenclaw and I am very proud of that".

With no more precise answers, Severus gave up and tried to feign disinterest. Her eyes, though several meters away, kept calling his like magnets. Big, bright blue magnets.

When dinner was over and students rose from their tables to go to the common rooms, Heather was surprised by Filius Flitwick, who stood on the bench by her side before she got up.

"Good to see you again, Miss Sebastian"

"Professor Flitwick, my pleasure. I am very happy to be here"

"I see you have met a few of you new colleagues. Banks, Jones, Wilkinson", the small professor spoke t them. "Welcome back. You may go, I will escort Miss Sebastian to her rooms"

"Is she not staying with us?", Emily asked getting up

"No, Miss Sebastian will take a guest room on the third floor".

Rising from the table and walking along with her Head of House, Heather tried to memorize the way from the hall to her room. Out of the hall, stairs to the left, take the moving stairs, three floors up, second hall to the right, first to the left, find a leaking watering can portrait.

"This portrait leads to the guest room's hallway", the head of house explained. "There are five rooms and only yours will be occupied now; it's the first door to your right. The password has to be set. Before you open the door, say your chosen word and that will be the code for the remainder of the semester. Can I help you with something else?"

Thanking the tiny professor, Heather entered through the portrait and found herself in a long corridor, torches on the wall lit immediately, giving it a golden comfortable light. She took five steps and found her door. She stood there thinking about a code.

"Etta James".

The door opened with a clique and she walked in. It was a large square room; in front of the door, a small living area with a fireplace, two chairs and a coffee table on a soft looking rug; to her left, the private area had a four post high bed and a navy blue curtain, by both sides of the bed, nightstands with lit candles on them. By its right a big wardrobe and a door the thought must lead to a bathroom.

She walked towards the bed and sat, took a deep breath and closed her eyes, trying to believe it was all really happening. She had fought for long years to be exactly where she was now.

Only she hadn't imagined, ever, that something so complicated would catch her at a glance, in her first minutes at the school. That man was sitting at the high table. _Severus._ The mysterious, elegant charming man she had met in the bar was, apparently, one of the professors. Heather finally laughed at the irony. Nothing in her life had ever been simply. Why start now?


	2. Out of nowhere

**Chapter 2 – Out of Nowhere**

August _24__th_

A smile escaped her lips when the door of the bar opened and he entered. _Severus_. He stopped at the threshold and looked at her. She recognized that little smile only she could see, his head lowering a bit to invade her with those eyes. He walked towards the counter and took his seat. That night the bar was a little more crowded that the night before. It seemed like the news about the live music in one of Hogsmeade's pubs has spread. The owner seemed very happy behind the counter when the poured Severus his whiskey, he didn't even have to order it. When the song was over and people applauded, Severus got surprised at how different those had been from the night before. Heather smiled and he noticed just how much she enjoyed hearing that sound. During the remainder of her show she tried not to keep looking at him, but their eyes seemed forced to one another.

It was already the second half of the show and it was over in less than one hour. Stepping out of the stage, she tried to walk directly to the bar, but people interrupted her, lots of them just to compliment her performance, other trying a longer conversation. Severus smiled to himself watching Heather excusing herself politely and walking away, always smiling, and finally reached the bar. Severus had already ordered her drink and she sat by his side, smiling tired at him.

"Is it like that every night?", he asked

"It's just my second night here, but yes, it uses to be like that at other places", she answered and took a sip

"You're going to get famous in Hogsmeade".

"I surely hope so. If people know me, I get more gigs, or I can charge more for them"

"I see you don't do that just for the love of art, then".

"Of course I do. If I didn't love singing, I'd have chosen something else to do and make money. But, you see, loving my work doesn't pay the bills. I can't tell my landlord _'Sorry, I've got no money to pay the rent, but see: I love my job!_".

He smiled. "I see your point. But for all I know you don't really have a home where you have to pay rent".

"Not here. The room upstairs is temporary".

"Are you going somewhere?"

"Yes".

Severus looked at her waiting for the end of the sentence, but she didn't say anything else. She smiled raising an eyebrow and took a sip of her glass.

"You're not expecting me to start telling you my story, are you?", she asked smiling

Severus laid his glass slowly on the counter and turned to face Heather, leaning dangerously close to her.

"The only thing I want from you right now, Heather", he said and leaned further down until his lips lightly touched her earlobe. "is to see you naked under me in that bed".

* * *

_September 2nd_

On the arm of one of the chairs in her bedroom, Heather found some new clothes, Hogwarts uniforms, that he had needed to order especially for her in one of the stores in Diagon Alley. A few parts of it were blue, Ravenclaw color, but the symbol on its chest was Hogwarts'. After a quick shower in the morning, Heather put on the uniform and looked at herself on the wardrobe mirror.

"Who'd think, Miss Sebastian", she said to her own reflex. "You're wearing a school uniform again. What would Mr. and Mrs. Sebastian say now?"

A voice similar to hers came out of the mirror, "I'm sure they would be very proud of you, my dear".

She laughed. "Oh, shut up, mirror. You know nothing".

Closing the door and the mirror inside, she took her backpack, which was already prepared with the books she would need for the day, and left her bedroom, followed the corridor and passed through the portrait. Outside it, a crowd of students walked towards the Great Hall, and if she didn't remember her way to get there, all she had to do was to follow them. Instinctively, she looked along the high table, but Severus was not there. Heather quickly looked for familiar faces and found the three teenagers with whom she had talked the night before, half way along the Ravenclaw table.

"Honestly, I think I'd rather have been allocated into your common room", she said taking a seat. "I think I might get s little solitary in my room".

"Don't worry", Emily started. "You're going to be so busy, you''' only be there to sleep late night and then leave early in the morning. You're in sixth year, am I right?"

"Yes. Are you?"

"I'm in seventh", Davon answered. "You children are gonna have to endure one year without my illustrious company".

Sandra, by his side, poked him in the ribs. "Arse".

Laughing, Heather said "I'm in sixth, but I'll try and eliminate a few subjects and have extra classes. Depending on my grades, I'll be allowed to take my NEWT's and graduate this year".

"Nice. Do you mind if I ask why would they let you do that?", Davon asked

"Because I'm not young enough to be a sixth year student, am I?"

"I don't know, how old are you", Sandra asked

Heather smiled and blushed a little. "Let's just say… A little bit older than you guys".

Before any more questions were asked, owls flew into the Great Hall bringing mail, throwing a parchment in front of each student, informing their weekly schedule. Heather opened hers, and it was much more extensive then the others'.

"We start with Defense", Emily said sounding tired

"Why do I have the feeling this is not good?"

"It's not bad", she defended. "The subject is great, the classes are good, very dynamic, very useful, but… The professor is the toughest in the school, and hearing him complain and take points away for just anything is a little too much for a Monday morning".

"Who's the teacher?"

"Snape", Sandra answered and pointed to the high table. "That one taking his seat".

She looked to where the girl was pointing and saw him. Severus was sitting down in the same seat he took last night, and he didn't look towards Ravenclaw table.

"He's Slytherin's Head of House too", Davon continued. "Really, I think his classes are so much better now than when I started in my first year. He taught potions".

"He was a monster!", Emily summarized, laughing. "Now we can cope with him, but he is still too harsh for my liking"

"What did he do that was so horrible?", Heather asked taking her eyes off the professor and staring at her oatmeal, trying not to sound too interested.

"He was so bitter you could taste it in the air", said Sandra. "Nobody could say a word out of the line, take a step that was not expected, and loads of points where taken away. He was scary".

"And he didn't wash his hair", Emily ended

"But it all obviously had a reason, girls, don't forget it", said Davon. "Everything was cleared after wall".

"What do you mean", Heather asked looking at him

"When the war was over and he survived a venous snake attack, and before that everyone believed him to be Death Eater for Voldemort. You know the story".

"He was a _what_ for _whom_? No, I don't know the story".

"I can't believe you don't know about the war!", said Sandra

"Where are you from, anyway?", Davon asked. "I can see your accent is different".

"America. I heard about the war, of course, the whole world did, but I don't think we did get the details".

"Did you het History of Magic?"

"Yes, it gives me extra credit".

"Then ask Binns. He's and old ghost, but when someone mentions the war, he gets all excited"

"And the other students would also want to tell their own war stories", said Sandra. "All of us have a story"

"Okay, I'll ask him. But to sum up, what does S… Professor Snape had to do with it?"

"Everything!", Emily said excitedly. "The man is a hero!"

The classroom was huge. At the end of it there was a set of stairs going up to a closed door. Besides it, the teacher's desk and its chair and a black board. Every window was open and the desks were all slid to the sided of the room, leaving its center empty. Heather walked in with Emily and Sandra, following the other Ravenclaws. Her heart was pounding now, but she didn't show. With them, other students from another house also walked in.

"They're Slytherins", Sandra informed. "How luck are we; having class with Slytherin and their Head of House".

"What's the matter with Slytherin?", Heather asked looking at the students standing on the other side of the room

"Lately, none", Emily answered. "But in the past they were enemies with everyone else and lots of them left school after the war. There were Death Eaters among them, or some of their parents were, so you can imagine how they were. But after the war they are living with the other houses almost normally".

"Yes, but Snape still privileges them, you can't deny it", Sandra finished

"The way you talk about this professor Snape", Heather said swallowing, "I'm getting a little scared".

Emily smiled, "Don't be. He is not that bad. Just be prepared for a few...Unfair things".

A few students who were still on the hallway ran into the class and, a second later, professor Snape entered and closed the door behind him.

"Five points from each Ravenclaw and Slytherin who ran to get in before me", was the first thing he said, walking quickly through the students to stand before the class.The classroom was huge. At the end of it there was a set of stairs going up to a closed door. Beside it, the teacher's desk and its chair and a black board. Every window was open and the desks were all slid to the sides of the room, leaving its center empty. Heather walked in with Emily and Sandra, following the other Ravenclaws. Her heart was pounding now, but she didn't show. With them, other students from another house also walked in.

"They're Slytherins", Sandra informed. "How lucky are we; having class with Slytherin and their Head of House".

"What's the matter with Slytherin?", Heather asked looking at the students standing on the other side of the room

"Lately, none", Emily answered. "But in the past they were enemies with everyone else and lots of them left school after the war. There were Death Eaters among them, or some of their parents were, so you can imagine how they were. But after the war they are living with the other houses almost normally".

"Yes, but Snape still privileges them, you can't deny it", Sandra finished

"The way you talk about this professor Snape", Heather said swallowing, "I'm getting a little scared".

Emily smiled, "Don't be. He is not that bad. Just be prepared for a few...Unfair things".

A few students who were still on the hallway ran into the class and, a second later, professor Snape entered and closed the door behind him.

"Five points from each Ravenclaw and Slytherin who ran to get in before me", was the first thing he said, walking quickly through the students to stand before the class.

Emily shot Heather with an _'I told you'_ look. The three of them set their school bags on the desks in the corner of the room and the group of students stood in the middle of the class facing the professor. Heather tried to mingle in the crown as much as possible, almost at the back of the class. She didn't know how she'd act when facing him, or how he would face her after everything that'd happen between them. Heather knew it was foolish. Defense Against the Dark Arts classes tended to me very dynamic, and hiding would not be an option.

"You are now beginning your sixth year, and the fact that there are no specific exams for this year does not mean that you will be allowed to unwind your minds and not endeavor in your studies like you've done last year. I will make sure you won't", the professor said staring around the class. "You will have, this year, an intensive preparation for your N.E.W.T.s next year, therefore I demand maximum attention and commitment. These are not optional. Do not let slip out of your minds that you can be expelled from this course at any given moment during the term in case your grades do not reach my expectations".

No other sound was heard in the class. Heather stared at him, fascinated. That voice, that deep look in his eyes, the mysterious countenance. He was just the same, and yet so different from what she had known. Now he wore a black billowing cloak above his clothes, making him look completely unreachable. Something in Heather's body remembered that velvety, deep voice in the privacy of her rooms, and that something tried to rise to the surface.

_Control yourself, woman. He is your teacher. Your teacher._

With an sudden wand movement, professor Snape made a short text appear on the black board, followed by a list.

"This years curriculum", he said. "Copy that at the end of the class. If you think it's not too much, think again. We sart immediately with the first line".

Heather and everybody else read '_Death Related Spells'_ on the board. Walking slowly back and forth in front of his students, professor Snape asked the students which spells they knew that caused one's death. Almost in one voice they all answered '_Avada Kedavra_'.

"Are you incapable of saying anything other than the obvious?", the professor asked in a bored tone

A Slytherin student's hand rose in the air and he mentioned a few spells that could set object in fire and said that that could be fatal. Snape answered to that saying that unless that person was a muggle, unable to cast a simple spell to turn off the fire, the answer would be correct. A few other students risked saying other spells, and the professor didn't seem impressed with any of them. When the class fell silent again and Snape looked disappointed at them, Heather lost the battle to her hiding instinct. Slowly, she raised her hand, and it showed above her colleagues heads. Snape looked at that hand and the crowd opened space for him to see her. His expression didn't change, and he stared fow two seconds before speaking.

"Miss Sebastian?"

Lowering her hand and avoiding his eyes, she said "_Calvariam Pressura_".

Heather felt the weight of every pair of eyes on her. She looked around and again at the professor. Snape was silent for a few more seconds, never taking his eyes from her.

"_Calvariam Pressura"_, he repeated. "Inform the class what this spell does".

"It makes the natural brain pressure of the attacked person slowly rise. There is no counter spell or potion that can make this process stop. In a few hours the persons evolves from a simple headache to—", she stopped talking, considering if she should really say it.

"Finish your sentence, Miss Sebastian".

She breathed in before complying "—to bleeding from every hole in their head and dying when the eyes pop out and the brain leaks out like a sticky jelly".

She finished it in one breath and trying to sound and look natural when the students around her gasped imagining the scene, and she held her eyes in the professor.

"Ten points to Ravenclaw", he said and resumed his class, ignoring her completely again.

He explained that the spell she had mentioned, and spoke about the unbelievable reality that it hadn't been used in war times, telling them that was because the spell had been created by a Canadian wizard and the sixteenth century, and therefore was mainly known in the Americas, where it was one of the Unforgivables. Using that to enter the Unforgivables' subject, he told the class that for the next few weeks they would be learning how to fight them, and they would start with the Imperio curse.

The double class lasted for two hours. Heather was almost able to distract herself from Snape's presence when she and her colleagues tried a simple mediation to completely focus on their mind's state, an important step to gain the ability of resisting that curse. Snape walked among the student correcting and scowling at them. He avoided Emily, Sandra and Heather, though, which made her really relieved. When the bell rang announcing the end of the class, she took her bag and headed to the door, not waiting for the other girls.

"Miss Sebastian", she head _Severus_' voice… _No, Snape's. Professor Snape's voice._

Turning back slowly, cursing herself for not escaping fast enough, she looked at him and said nothing.

"A word about your OWL's".

Sandra and Emily walked by her and left with every other student. Heather remained at the back of the class and when they were alone, she lowered her bag to the ground and closed the door.

Severus was already in the middle of the class, about nine feet away from her. His hands were hidden in his cloak's pockets, and the bored look he kept thought the class was gone. Now he showed the same bewilderment he felt last night. Heather looked seriously at him and arched up an eyebrow, finally smiling sarcastically at him.

"So, what do you do for a living?"

She notice a hint of a smile on the corner of his lips, but it was quickly gone, frowning at her.

"Do you think it funny?"

"No, I don't".

"You didn't think it was important to mention that you were a _student_?"

"Just like you didn't find it important to tell me that you are a _Hogwarts' professor_", she answered immediately using the same tone he had.

He was closer to her now, although neither of them noticed him moving. He was an arm's length, if he dared to touch her.

"That's impossible", he said angrily. "How can you be a student?"

"Severus", she said unthinkingly, but stopped herself, looking down. "Professor Snape. It's a long story".

"You need to tell me something about it, _Heather_".

She looked up at the sound of her name, when she had restrained herself from saying his. He didn't look angry anymore, but the intensity of those black eyes staring down at her made her shiver.

"We agreed not to talk about our personal lives, didn't we?"

"I don't believe any rules we set before are still valid".

She looked at him in silence, hesitating, and Severus noticed something like an internal debate going on in her eyes, before she took a sudden step back.

"I need to go or I'll be late for my next class".

She leaned to take her bag and shoved it over one shoulder, turning to open the door. Severus followed close and passed his arm above her shoulder, pressing his palm again the door to make it softly close again. Heather froze with him on her back; she could feel the front of his robed rubbing against the back of hers.

"Just one question for now", he said quietly, dangerously close to her ear, and Heather closed her eyes to stop them from rolling back. He didn't let go of the door. Heather took a deep breath and opened her eyes, turning her head just enough to look at him sideways.

"For now?", she asked

"For now", he affirmed looking down at her. Heather nodded for him to go on. "How old are you?"

Heather smiled, turning a little more towards him to look into his eyes. "Don't worry, Severus. You're not committing any crime. I'm twenty one".

* * *

_August 24th_

"The only thing I want from you right now, Heather", he said and leaned further down until his lips lightly touched her earlobe. "is to see you naked under me in that bed".

He leaned back in his chair and saw her eyes lock with his. He recognized the same malicious glow in them and that little smile, the fight not to smile that he saw last night. Those big, blue eyes expressed more than she probably knew. Turning back to her glass, she finished it in one gulp and reached out for his hand. He felt it wet and cold from holding the glass. Heather got up and Severus let him lead herm suddenly turning from seductive to seduced. Heather took him to the end of the bar, where a narrow set of stairs took them to the inn upstairs. They walked through the corridor and got to the last door, which Heather opened with a gesture of her wand.

She walked in and Severus followed her. When the door closed, she felt Severus hold her from the back and his mouth find her exposed neck in an instant. She had her hair tied in a loose knot on top of her head. She felt the temperature rise in a second. Severus' firm hands were in her waist and pulled her closer to him, her back to his chest, and Heather felt herself melt under his touch. He kissed her neck and shoulder, dropping her cetin blouse strap, almost leaving her breast exposed. Sliding his right hand from her waist to her belly and finally finding her breast, he felt himself twitch inside his pants feeling she wore no bra. He held her firmly in his hand, and his palm was poked by her hardening nipple.

"Severus…", she whispered dropping her head back onto his shoulder.

As if it had been an order, Severus turned her to face him, reaching for her nape and pulling her for a kiss. That was the kiss she kept remembering all day long, that kiss he couldn't wait to taste again. Grabbing strongly his back, Heather pulled his shirt up, out of his waistband, and started undoing it. Hastily she slid the open shirt from his shoulders and reached for his belt, trying to undo it. Severus stopped kissing her and held her hands, stopping her movements.

"No rush", she whispered, his lips brushing against hers. "I want you all night long".

Heather looked at his deep black eyes and breathed in, trying to control her anxiety to have him. They kissed again, slowly now, while a shock ran up her spine, that perfect kiss and his arms fitting around her back. Severus ran his hands up her back, pulling the cetin blouse and throwing it away. She felt his hands on her skin and the feeling to be small and protected invaded her.

Lifting her with ease, Severus placed her legs around his waist and sat on the bed. Heather's face was now on level with his, and he stared at her clue eyes for a moment before leaning down to her chest. She leaned back to give him room and closed her eyes, head dropping back, when she felt him close his lips around a nipple. She shivered all over and moaned, his warn tongue on her skin. Heather grabbed his upper arms, nails digging into his skin, marking their way to his back and up to his nape and hair. She could smell him, and earthy, sandal and spices perfume. Breathing deeply, she tried to bind that smell in her mind.

Severus let go of her nipple and looked at her eyes. He saw her lips parted as she breather hard, her bright eyes shining in lust. Holding firmly her waist, Severus rocked her against him. Taking his hint, Heather held on to his shoulders and rocked herself, feeling their bodies touch under both pants. She saw his eyes nearly close and his breathing came uneven, but he still stared into her eyes. Moaning, Heather bit her lower lip and felt the moist insider her knickers and she rubbed against his erect hidden shaft.

Letting go of her waist, Severus opened the buttons of her jeans and slid down the zipper, quickly finding his way inside it and down to her knickers. Heather stopped moving and raise up a little, giving room for his hand to touch her. She lost her breathing rhythm at his touch. He found her wet and hot, and breather in between his teeth.

"Delicious...", she whispered, his voice low in lust. "You are amazing".

"It's you", she was able to form the words. "You're doing that to me".

He moved his hand leisurely on her labia, parting them to find his way inside her. He inserted a finger on her tight entrance and heard her moan loudly, het body melting on his lap. He felt her for a few more moments before withdrawing and getting up, Heather grabbing on to him, and lowered her to the bed, immediately pulling her jeans down her legs, knickers following close. Heather expected him to pull down his own pants and enter her now, just like her body urged her to have, but Severus didn't touch himself. He laid down on top of her, kissing her lips again, his tongue hungrily entering her mouth, his hand finding her wet folds again. She moaned again into his mouth and he looked down at her, examining her reaction to his touch.

"Oh, Severus", she breathlessly whispered

The more his finger made their way in and out of her, the louder she moaned and writhe. She almost screamed when he entered her with two finders and touches her clit with his thumb, but she never stopped looking into his eyes. Feeling her wall tighten around his fingers, Severus quickly withdrew, making her moan in disappointment, only to replace his fingers with his mouth. She did scream now, her hand flying to his hair as he kissed her every inch, lips and tongue rolling and sucking her, fingers entering her again.

"Come for me", he said into her folds. "I want to feel you in my mouth. Come".

In a moment she felt her body twitch and she went completely silent as breath forsake her, and she was desperately coming, her walls clenching around his fingers and her juices running down her thigh her his chin. Soon her voice filled the room again when she was able to breathe again, her hands grabbing her own head. Severus sat up on his heels and looked down at her, fingers toughing his lips, tasting her in his mouth. Intoxicated, Heather sat up and reached for his hair, pulling his lips down to hers, feeling her own taste on him. Surprised, Severus let her ravish his mouth, feeling the vibrations of her moans on his tongue. Never stopping kissing him, Heather worked in his pants, opening his buttons and urging him to take them down. He worked with her and took everything off, his hard, engorged shaft ready for her.

Remembering he said he wanted her all night long, Heather fought the instinct of throwing his down to bed and riding him wantonly. Instead, she reached for his erection and sat on the edge of the bed, pushing him to stand up in front of her. She held him and stared, fascinated with what she had done to him. As Severus felt her lips close around his head, he closed his eyes and let his head fall back, unable to control his own groans. She took him into her mouth, sliding up and down, delighted with his salty taste and his loud moans. Severus held her hair and forced himself slightly into her mouth, and felt he would loose control at any moment now. Feeling the first signs of his release, Severus held her head and pulled out of her mouth, eyes tightly closed and frowning in concentration not to come now. Proud, Heather lay down on bed, licking her lips and looking up at him.

"You'll be the death of me, witch", he said in a low, deep voice. "Tell me what you want". He lay on top of her, kissing her again. She couldn't concentrate enough to answer when she felt his erection poke her folds. "Say it, witch", he insisted.

"_Fuck me_, Severus".

He groaned loudly as a shock ran up his stomach. "Turn around', he ordered.

Heather turned onto her belly and came up her elbows and knees. Severus still stood on the side of the bed, and held her waist to roughly pull her closer to him. Holding himself, he found her entrance and entered it, just a little. Having trouble breathing normally, he held her firmly in place and pushed in. Heather screamed as he entered in one firm, strong motion, burying himself inside her wet walls. He hissed loudly, withdrawing and entering again as strongly as the first pound, and finding his rhythm. He pulled her to him as much as he forced himself in, her bottom knocking him and the wet noise mixing up with their moans and swearing.

Heather almost lost her senses after a few minutes. She screamed that she was going to come and Severus gave up on holding back. He pounded into her even strongly now, his fingers digging into the skin of her waist. Heather rocked back onto him, desperately now, as her voice died again and she contorted against him, unable to breath. Severus pounded hard and felt himself explode inside her, and unlike her, he had voice to scream his release and her name. Long seconds later, Heather breathed in and moaned loudly, coming down from her orgasm. She could see bright stops in front of her eyes and her arms gave up. She fell onto the mattress, Severus following her still connected intimately, before leaving her body and let himself fall on his back on the bed by her side. They both breathed hard, their sweaty bodies still somewhat in ecstasy.

"Holy shit!", Heather said loudly in a wide smile that turned into a delicious laugh. "That was amazing!"

"Come here", Severus said reaching out for her and pulling her almost limp body to lie in his chest. He looked down at her, their breaths starting to steady now. Their eyes locked again and she smiled fascinated up at him. Severus ran his fingers on her cheek.

"Where on earth did you come from?", he asked in a whisper

Smiling broadly, Heather brushed her lips against his. "I came out of nowhere".


	3. Not much to tell

**Chapter 3 – Not much to tell**

_September 4__th_

Professor Snape shook his head angrily and tried to focus on the tests to be corrected on his desk. He just couldn't take _her_ out of his mind. Random scenes from what had happened little more than a week ago kept replaying right in front of his eyes and fixing in his mind - and _body_. Each memory made that shock he knew well run all over his body and find a lace inside his trousers. That was impossible. He was an adult man, not a teenager. Self-control had always been one of his main characteristics, and now he felt it was all dissolving just from being close to _her_.

After going through so much in his live, the end of the war brought him a strange kind of peace. He'd never learned how to live like that. In the beginning, he didn't know how to go on with his life without the two masters he had served from half of his life. How to live a free life, just another man with a deep past like so many others, but now _free_? He could make the choices he wanted, he could go anywhere in the world he desired, he could just not work anymore and just _be_.

He couldn't think like that, though. Somehow, he couldn't free himself enough to leave Hogwarts. Minerva, the new Headmistress, had offered the job of Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher immediately after his innocent was proved.

He owned that to _Potter._ The kid who had always been one of the reasons of his many problems, was not the great responsible for his freedom, and that went from the fact that he had killed Voldemort, until his actions to prove Severus' innocence, telling the press all of his efforts to the end of the war and testifying for him in front of the Ministry. Months after the end of the war, Potter and the members of the Order of the Phoenix, including Severus, had received Ministry awards, the Orders of Merlin, first class, and where treated with respect and reverence.

The Order had kept united, even after their caused had been reached, like a big groups of friends with lots of shares stories and struggles. Severus had never been close to any of them, and for a long tine none believed his loyalties, hated him, and would have killed him if given the chance. To see every single member of the Order to admit they had been wrong gave Severus some sort of morbid satisfaction that he didn't show, and he had just looked down at those people and said _"Dumbledore told you so_". Now he only saw the Order _colleagues_ once a year. Soon, the third anniversary of the Final Battle would come, and that would be the only occasion where he would show up and pretend to be a social person.

Severus had decided to accept the job he had wished for a long time. There was not more curse over the position, and he could finally do what he wanted. Everything had changed now. He left his rooms in the dungeons – not before the promise that he would still have free entrance to the potions labs down there – a moved to the chambers by the Defense Against the Dark Arts class. There were windows there. He could see the edge of the Forbidden Forest, the mountains faraway and part of the lake. He noticed, just then, how good it could be. So many years living down the dungeons, isolated, without sun light and a nice view have been part of what made him arrested inside himself. Without windows.

After taking the job, she started to get slowly used – very slowly – to freedom. It was harder, though, to get used to being a _hero_. Order of Merlin, first class, getting handshakes from strangers on the street and seeing admired looks in the faces of students who used to despise him. Making his brain understand that now he had nothing more to hide, to finally start changing his attitudes was a real long path.

It was not different with women, but with that kind of freedom it was easier to get used to. He preferred to leave the magical world, though, to go to places where nobody knew him and where no women would be interested in him just for his hero status. Going to London, missing up with muggles and enjoying his night at pubs became a habit, and he had his own fun with the anonymity. He met and spent the night with more women in those three years than he had in his entire life. He never got involved with any of them, that wasn't the point. Severus never really believed anyone would ever be able to take his Lily's place.

After months and years, things got calmer and his live less turbulent. People now left the war heroes alone to move on with their lives, including him, and the liberty habit, the delights of nights with muggle women, the windows of his new chambers, the new haircut and other small changes made every time more sense in Severus' life.

Two weeks before the beginning of the next term, he left Spinner's End, where he still lived, and moved back to Hogwarts among the other professors. The Castle needed to be organized, orders had to be given to the portraits, ghosts and house elves, new passwords hat to be set, and classes for the seven years had to be created. It was two weeks of hard work, and after the first week, on a Friday, Severus left the castle and went to Hogsmeade for drinks before calling it a day. He passed right through Three Broomsticks and walked for a few more empty streets until he reached _Burn_. He had been to that pub before and preferred it there, it was smaller, emptier and it didn't attract teenagers.

That night, though, Burn was not silent as usual. There was a singer there. Severus was sitting at the bar, half a glass of whiskey in hand. The pub was almost empty, and a light fog covered the view a little bit. But he could see her very well.

He shook his head again. There was no way he could be thinking that much about her. She was a student, and one who didn't even have the decency to tell him that in any of the nights they had spent together. Of course neither of them had told the other anything about their lives, but that information seemed too important to leave behind. When Severus met Heather, he decided to make it an exception to the rule he had created, as to never go out with any woman more than once if he didn't have any long term intentions with her. He didn't want to disappoint anyone; he had disappointed too many people in the course of his life; but the magnetism of those bright, blue eyes, attracting him to her, were stronger than him. Those eyes, the soft lips, her voice whispering his name had touched something inside him. Something that was untouched for long years. _Too many years…_

But it was all different now. She was a student. Those thoughts must leave his mind one way or another. He avoided her all week; during meals in the Great Hall he was there, but never looked to the Ravenclaw table, and left right after finishing his food. At the second double class of Defense, he managed not to look at her and ignored her presence completely, making his class go perfectly normal. He worked with her in the practical lessons as he did with every other student, and this time he didn't ask her to remain behind after class.

Maybe he could make it work.

* * *

_September 7th _

"That's what you wanted, wasn't it?", Heather said facing the mirror, now out of her school uniforms, ready to go out. "You wanted that. You said goodbye to him. You knew this was going to happen", she said firmly and swallowed hard. "Then just stop being such a girl, Heather Sarah. No whining".

She forcefully closed the wardrobe door, hiding her moments of weakness inside it. All week log she had been searching his eyes, unable to help it, but she didn't find them. He was completely ignoring her. Well, maybe not ignoring, just treating her exactly like he treated everybody else, but she had expected something different, even if just a little distinct look or words. But there was nothing.

Taking a deep breath and rising her chin, Heather left her bedroom, the private corridor, and walked towards the Great Hall. It was Saturday, and the advanced classed she had that morning were already over. Free to roam, Heather enjoyed the fact that she was allowed to leave the Castle anytime she wanted, if she had no classes and other appointments at school, and if she kept the right behavior outside. She sat alone to have lunch, choosing the edge of Ravenclaw table, closer to the entrance doors and away from the high table. She ate alone and in silence, and got up when finished, walking towards the door just when Professor Snape walked in. She saw him slowing his steps and their eyes met, buy neither of them stopped walking. In a few steps, Heather passed right by his side.

"Professor Snape".

"Miss Sebastian".

She walked faster now, trying to leave him far behind. The doors leading outside were opened and she walked out, the sunshine blinding her for a moment. She stopped there and looked inside again, to see Severus standing where he was, his eyes still fixed on her. Rising a hand to her head, Heather lowered the sunglass that was there and put it over her eyes, smiled and him, and turned away.

Crossing the mains gates, minutes later, Heather noticed she had been almost running. She stopped there and looked back and something inside felt disappointed to see Severus was not following her. Breathing out heavily and judging herself for feeling that way, Heather reached into a pocket in her coat and fished out a pack of cigarettes, lightening one up. A week without cigarettes had made her tense and the first drag already started to relief her. She walked again, slowly now, along the road, alone and thoughtful.

Everything had completely changed in about two weeks. Before, she had been in New York, still trying to figure of her plans would work out. In two weeks, they had worked out, she had left her country, faced Hogsmeade and saw the Castle on the background, found a job, sang and met that man.

He had come back the night after. And two nights after that. And twice more during the week. And on the two days of the weekend before classes started. They had been together for so many nights, done so many intimate things together, and yet they hadn't talked about themselves. She didn't know him. All she knew was what her colleagues had told her about him, except for those nights of… _Nights of what_? How could she name them? Lust, passion, love?

_Don't even think of that word, Heather Sarah._

She didn't regret not having told him she was about to start school. There was no way she could have known he would be one of her teachers, and she hadn't even stopped to imagine what was his profession. He had been treated like anyone else she had known in her life: to get to know everything about her life, they had to deserve it. No one had even deserved it. The man, except for the fact that he had fitted so perfectly with her it was a shock – and not just physically – could come to deserve it someday, but Heather never wanted to take a chance. In their last Saturday, she had told him she was leaving, that it was great to meet him, but _goodbye_. Something inside her didn't like it at all, but her head was the boss, not that little ache that made home somewhere in her chest seeing him leave.

The next day, though, she had came across him at the High Table, those same eyes, now astonished, staring at her. What did that mean? Why would Merlin do something like that to her? Didn't she have enough to deal with in her life yet? She was there now to try and fix up her life, not to find even more trouble.

Even though it was difficult to call that man, with those eyes and that voice, and the electric feeling on her skin every time he touched her _trouble_.

Heather shook her head forcefully, trying to make those thoughts fall from her mind. She was already at the main street of Hogsmeade. Looking around and making the last of her cigarette disappear, she chose the Three Broomsticks, the pub she hadn't been to yet, as she still had a few hours to kill.

Walking in, she chose a small table at the end of the bar and ordered a beer – not buttered. She sat alone, as she was used to do, and stared around the bar, trying to enjoy her afternoon. The observed when a group of people entered the pub and the place agitated immediately. The bar owner, a pretty, elegant blonde woman who was behind the counter, was delighted with their arrival and went over to hug each one of them. Some people around also went to talk to them and shake their hands, and after a while they were able to take a table in the middle of the room, not far from Heather's. They were four people and she noticed they were two couples. Bringing them drinks, the bar owner talked to them for a while before leaving them alone.

Heather's attention was once again turned to the door, when it opened and Professor Snape walked in. She tried to sink on the table, taking her beer class and taking a sip, hiding her face behind it, but it was no use. Snape looked around and saw her in a second. Heather lowered her glass and their eyes met. _What the hell if my problem with those eyes_? Snape crossed the bar not looking around once and approached her table.

"Miss Sebastian", she said standing by her side and looking down at her

Heather leaned her back on the chair, looking up. "Professor Snape. Enjoying your Saturday?"

"This is not a Hogsmeade weekend for Hogwarts students", he pointed out.

"As if I'm a regular student!", she laughed and corrected herself immediately. "_Sir_. I am authorized to leave the Castle whenever I have free time, at any day".

Snape raised an eyebrow, staring down at her, but before he could say something, those people on the other table laughed aloud and Heather looked at them.

"Who are they?", she asked. "Are they famous or something?"

Snape turned his head to see who she was talking about and turned again to Heather. He took a deep breath and rolled his eyes, trying to summon some patience.

"If you excuse me for a moment".

The turned his back and walked towards that table. Seeing him approach, its occupant got up.

"Professor Snape!", one of them said, taking his hand

The professor shook hands with the four of them, and Heather saw they smiled a lot up at him, but Snape didn't. They talked for a few moments, until Snape excused himself and left them, returning to Heather's table.

"What was that?", she asked when he stood by her again

"One of them killed Voldemort and the others helped".

"Oh. I don't know that story".

"You don't?"

"No, I've heard about it, of course, but not much. I've heard about you, too".

Snape stared at her in silence for a few seconds before saying "That's not what I want to talk to you about".

"Oh, I know", she said taking her eyes away from his and drinking from her glass

"Let's talk somewhere else"

"I'm going to work in a while. At _Burn_".

Snape just looked at her expressionless for a moment, and then his eyebrows came together. His eyes looked different now, may offended, angry?

"You told me you were _leaving_", he said in a low, deep voice.

Heather felt her stomach sink; now realizing what he had heard.

"I was going to Hogwarts", she tried

"You indented to keep the job at the bar. You _lied_".

Heather opened her mouth to speak a couple of time before being able to articulate words. "Mr. Grey hadn't offered me to keep the job yet, it was temporary. _I didn't lie_".

"You are lying _now_", he said and placed his hands on the table, palms down, leaning down to her until their faces were in the same level. Heather tried to withdraw, but she was already glued in her chair. "You had the intention to be around here, and you lied saying you were leaving. Tell me the truth".

Heather tried to hold his look without seeming effected. She thought about everything she would like to say, the truth about her saying goodbye even if she knew she would still be in Hogsmeade, but that little ache in her chest made her stop. Her eyes still locked on his, she breathed in before speaking again.

"I don't wanna say it".

Severus searched her eyes for a moment and said nothing else. He straightened up and looked down at her for one more moment before turning around and leaving the bar without a word. Breathing out the air she had been holding, Heather brought her hands to her hair, snorting. Her beer class was magically refilled and the drank big gulps of it. Placing it again at the table, she noticed those four people professor Snape had talked to were staring curiously at her. Unaffected, Heather remained at her table only enough time to finish her drink and then left, never looking again at those strangers.

* * *

_August 27th _

Heather came downstairs and found the bar empty, chairs turned over the tables, except for th one where Mr. Grey sat facing papers and doing some math. She was wearing jeans, snickers and a large t-shirt, her hair was pulled up in a ponytail and she was wearing her black framed big glasses.

"Good morning, Mr. Grey"

"Good morning, Heather!", the old man said smiling at her. "Lunch is almost ready; my daughter is at the kitchen finishing it right now".

"Oh, thank you, I'll say yes to that. I skipped breakfast".

"Last night was a success!", Mr. Grey said returning to his papers. "A success! The bar was filled up, I hadn't seen it like that for a long time!".

"Well, I'm glad".

"And you should be! I'll never understand how I had never thought about hiring a pretty girl with the voice of an angel to sing here! A success!"

Smiling shyly, Heather told him she'd let him work and chose a table away from him. In a few minutes, Mr. Grey's daughter brought her lunch and Heather ate alone. It was a week day and she wouldn't sing, so she had some free time now, to sleep in, walk around the village and drink whenever she wanted. She thought about what she really wanted to do now, or _who_ she wanted to do now, she found her mind again on _him_, the man who she had been with during the weekend, who hadn't shown up again for three days already. It was clear she'd never see him again.

Contrary to any odds, the door opened right then and Heather saw Severus walk in. Her fork full of food froze midair.

"Severus, my friend!", said Mr. Grey at his entrance. "I'm sorry, the bar's still not opened, but if you want—"

"— Don't worry, Mr. Grey", Heather heard his delicious voice. "I'm here to see", he said looking around and finding her staring at him. "Heather".

Mr. Grey just gave him a knowing smile and respectfully returned to his work. Remembering to move, Heather lowered her fork back to the place and reached out for her wine glass, feeling her mouth suddenly dry. Severus sat across the table and seemed about to say something, but he stopped staring at her.

"You look beautiful", eh finally said.

Heather looked down at herself to be sure he was really talking to her. She looked completely different from what she did when they met, big classed in her face, hair sloppily tied up.

"Really", he said understanding what she was thinking. "More natural".

Heather smiled, a little shy. "Thank you. Hi.

"Hello", he answered.

Heather looked at him in silence and noticed Severus didn't seem to know what to say now he was there. He was different now from the man she had met on the weekend, mysterious and sure of himself. It was another situation now. It was day, the bar was empty, she was not prepared for the night.

"I apologize for interrupting your lunch", he started again. "I came here to invite you for exactly that".

"You were going to invite me for lunch?"

"Yes, or… For tea".

"I'm a coffee person".

"That can be arranged".

"I was already finished".

"Do you have plans for this afternoon?"

"Yes. I need to go to Diagon Alley to buy some stuff. But I guess I can do it later or tomorrow".

She didn't eat anymore, just finished her glass of wine and got up, mimicked by Severus. Heather got a little confused as how to act now, but decided to leave it be. Looking at his eyes, she slid her hand on his and held it starting to walk towards the stairs. Once again, Severus saw himself being let by her upstairs and into her bedroom.

When she closed the door behind them, Severus reached up and took off her glasses, making it float to the nightstand. They looked at each other for a few seconds in silence, until the moment when Heather closed her eyes and threw herself onto him, their lips meeting urgently and her arms holding on to his neck. Not allowing surprise to restrain his actions, Severus held her tightly and returned her kiss, walking her blindly to the bed. She fell on her back pulling him with her.

There was an urgency shared by the two of them, like three days apart, even after being together for only a weekend, was too much to handle. They kissed urgently taking off each other's clothes and kissing every patch of skin that was revealed. They they were both naked, neither wanted to delay the moment. Severus held himself, found her entrance and held her waist firmly, entering her in one slow, continuous movement. They moaned aloud together and didn't move, their breather shallow, eyes locked. Heather moved her hips, urging him to move inside her, but Severus held her on place.

"Wait", he whispered. "Let me feel you".

Her held her thighs and rested them on his, making their contact even deeper and a moan escape Heather's throat. He kissed her, his tongue leisurely roaming along with hers, and kiss by kiss he lowered and found her breasts. He remained still inside her, feeling her nipples get impossibly hard while he suckled at them.

"Severus", she cried. "Severus, please…"

He looked at her again, brushing his lips against hers. "What… Tell me, Heather".

"I want… You… Moving inside me. Please, Severus, I need… You".

A deep moan escaped him, as is he had just felt the biggest physical pleasure of his life. His eyes rolled back and closed before he kissed her again and held her tightly on her back before withdrawing almost completely and entering again, firmly and continuously. She cried on his kiss and felt him quickly find a rhythm in and out of her, their wet bodies clapping together. He moved slowly but continuously, feeling every hot, wet inch inside of her, and knew she had surrendered under him, her nails digging into the skin of his back and her teeth meet his neck. He moaned aloud when she gently bit him, and she smiled inside, delighted to taste the salt and feel the smell of him. He moved faster now, his impossibly hard shaft meeting the most sensible places inside her.

"Oh, Severus, yes!", she cried on his neck. "Make me come! Yes, I'm gonna come!"

Rising on his knees, Severus held her hips and pounded on her, groaning at every slap of their bodies. He saw her expression change when she lost her voice and breath, her head thrown back buried on the pillow.

"Yes… Come", he said recognizing it. "Come for me".

Before Heather could come down from her orgasm, Severus lost control. Her dripping walls clenching around him brought him quickly to his own release and he pounded once more, forcefully inside her and came strongly and deep inside her body, his shaft throbbing and his head dizzy. He came for a long moment, holding her tightly. He head incoherent moans on the room, only to understand they were his own. Heather, already able to breathe again, looked up smiling at him, feeling him fill her insides with his release. When Severus opened his eyes again, small dots of light before his eyes, he looked down and stared at her smiling, flushed face.

It was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen.

"It's amazing to watch you come", she said

Finally loosing every strength, Severus let himself fall over her body, his elbows stopping him from crushing her, and rested his head on her chest. Heather's hands found his hair and neck, and she caressed him. For a long time they were like this, breaths returning to normal, his softening penis sliding out of her, their hearts slowing down.

"I thought I wasn't going to see you again", she said

"That would be impossible. I wanted to see you again".

"I did too…", Heather admitted, closing her eyes to smell the top of his head

"I know nothing about you", he said, kissing the skin between her breasts.

Heather was silent for a long moment, hands roaming through his scalp, staring at the ceiling.

"There's not much to tell about me".


	4. The bravest man we've ever known

**Chapter 4 – The bravest man ****we've****ever known**

_September 7th_

Memories flooded Heather's mind when she walked into _Burn_. She small stage and het bench were there, a weak light above it, and in the bar all the chairs were turned upon the tables. Mr. Grey's daughter was there, mopping the floor, and indicated Heather that the keys to her room were on the counter. She climbed the stairs and entered the same room she had lived in before staring school.

Closing the door behind her, Heather stood there for a moment, looking at the bed. She could practically see herself there, lying under Severus while he made her see stars, the sound of their breaths and moans still clinging in the air. Something tighten up inside her chest and she took a deep breath, trying to make those thoughts go away.

She took out her wand and a tiny package from a pocket. Placing it on the bed, Heather touched her want to it, and it turned to a bag full of clothes. Opening the zipper, she took out a dress, a pantyhose, a high heel pair of shoes and her lingerie. With them all placed on a chair, she entered the bathroom and turned on the shower before taking off her clothes, letting her hair down and taking off her glasses. She felt the hot water going down her body and once again tried not to think of him. _What did he do to me?_ Heather was not used to keep thinking of men, she never had this kind of futile thoughts. There were so many more important things to think about and to do in her life, and she never allowed herself to think of anybody for such a long time. It had been three weeks now._ Three weeks and I'm still thinking of him. What the fuck?_

Heather took a long time under the shower, forcing her mind to wander around other things; het set list for the night, things she had to do the next day, her classes, the advanced courses she was taking, how much she needed to focus to have perfect grades and be allowed to take her NEWTs even in the sixth year, the Transfigurations class, the Potions class, the Defense class… The Defense professor, the Defense professor's voice, his hands, his mouth, his tongue…

"Enough, Heather Sarah!", she said aloud

Angrily leaving the shower now, she rubbed her hair forcefully with a towel. _Professor! He is your professor! It doesn't matter what happened before, this is what he is now! What if the matter with you! Be a man!_

Dried up now, she placed the towel around her and left the bathroom.

Severus was sitting on the bed. His legs extended over the mattress, crossed at the ankles, hands behind his head on the headboard. Heather froze in place at seeing him, unable to change her expression or say a word. Slowly, Severus got up, always looking at her eyes, and walked towards her until he stood dangerously close.

"I made a promise to myself years ago", Seveurs started pronouncing slowly every word. "I promised there would be no more lies in my life. I promised I wouldn't lie, and I promised I would never again accept that anyone would lie to me. I want the truth, any truth. Tell me, Heather".

"I got scared of the feeling I was starting to have for you".

Her eyes opened wider now at the surprise of her own words. She hadn't thought of them, there were no intentions of saying that, but the truth simply floated out of her lips and now it hang there, between their bodies, filling the silence. Severus expression changed subtlety, no more danger inside his eyes, Heather couldn't say anything else; she had told him she had gotten scared, but now she was feeling that even more. Her breathing came faster now and she decided just to wait. After a few seconds looking at her eyes, Severus took one slow step, the last one separating them, and their bodies almost touched. He reached up and touched her face, sliding softly his hand to the nape of her neck, and then leaned down to brush lightly his lips to hers. A voice inside Heather's mind screamed that she should stop it right now.

It was too easy to ignore that voice.

Slowly, Heather raised her arms and crossed then at Severus' shoulders, feeling him holding her waist. Severus bent his knees a little to join her in a perfect embrace. Moving her lips apart with his own, Severus involved their tongues and heard Heather sigh quietly. They held on to each other and kissed for a long time, not noticing the minutes go by. Severus grabbed the towel on her back and pulled it, making the soft fabric slide from her body and be tossed away. Heather saw herself naked, embraced and given to him. Never leaving his lips, she fumbled to his buttons, undoing them, while he still held her tightly with one hand and the other slid on her skin to find her breast.

Tossing his shirt away, Heather held on to him urgently, feeling the heat of his skin under her hands, pressing against her chest and now under her lips and she fervently kissed Severus' neck. She felt him shiver and saw goose pumps break on his skin. He let her regale on his skin, his own breath coming faster now. Groaning when he felt her teeth nibble on him, he held her strongly by the waist and lifted her with ease, walking forward to the window frame, where he sat her on the parapet. She looked up at him, the sitting position making her head just a little lower than his, and saw him breathlessly lean over and kiss her again. Heather grabbed his hair and still held it while he lowered his wet, open mouthed kisses to her neck, shoulder, collarbone, until he hungrily took a nipple into his mouth, one hand clinging into the other. Heather moaned aloud and arched herself towards him. She stared down at him, seeing his face all over her, her nipple between his lips and teeth, his eyes closed and an awed expression. Heather raised her legs and scrubbed her feet up and down the back of his thighs, her knees sliding upon his hips.

His mouth dancing from a breast to the other, Severus slid one hand down her body and found its place between her legs. Heather instinctively opened her legs further, feeling his two fingers find their path between her folds and enter her. She moaned again, letting her head fall back into the closed curtains, and almost complained when she felt his mouth leave her left breast, but a second later Severus was kneeling in front of her, his kissed joining his fingers on her labia.

"Oh, Severus…", she moaned and he looked up at her, mouth still connected to her. "Yes, oh, that's so good… You know it. You know how I like it".

He knew. Gently sucking her clit between his lips, he slid two fingers in and out of her wet body, eyes now locked into hers. Her mouth gapped, breathlessly silent, she looked at him, his lips and his tongue travelling on her, and felt the heat come higher rather quickly. She felt the urge to rock against his face, but when a third fingers touched her tighter hole, she gasped in pleasure an closed her eyes, head falling back again. Severus sucked her and forced his fingers on her both entrances urgently now, and she felt and heard him groan on her. Screaming his name, Heather felt breath abandon her and lost her ability to make any sound as she came on his lips. Silent, her body clenched down on his fingers and her body thrashed vigorously, a hand painfully grabbing his hair and scratching his scalp. He didn't stop, though, keeping his mouth on her until she breather again and cried out, coming down from her orgasm.

Unable to restrain himself, Severus got up and opened his trousers, taking them off quickly as Heather recovered. When she opened her eyes, she saw him holding his erect cock, getting it closer to her. She licked her lips on the sight of it and Severus rubbed his head against her soaked folds. He looked up at her eyes, his mouth opened in anticipation as he found her entrance. Holding her waist with a firm grip, he forced himself inside her, one long, slow but continuous movement. Her body opened to him and they connected with a loud moan they shared.

Urgency quickly grew. Severus kissed her hungrily and she tasted herself on him, while he entered her, pounding faster by the minute. Clinging to her waist, Severus moaned and breather through his teeth, given to the moment, and between kissed Heather looked at him, admired at how undone a serious, austere man could become with her. Pushing her forwarde until her his was higher and nearly out of the parapet, Severus forced himself strongly now, the wet sound of their bodies mixing with their cries. He reached one of his hands t where their bodies met and stroked her wet clit, making Heather scream at the feeling. Seeing her close her eyes and forget how to hold her head upright, Severus took and handful of her hair and made her look at him again.

He saw a second orgasm approach her, her mouth gapped and her eyes shining, silently screaming and looking into his eyes. Her soaked walls clenched into him and he was undone, unable to hold it anymore. He forced himself into her even strongly now, and screamed some nonsensical words and he pounded violently into her one more time and exploded his release. He felt he was filling her up inside for many seconds of a spectacular orgasm.

Heather held on to him strongly when she was able to breathe again, with her arms and legs, burying her face on his chest. Severus held her again with ease and carried her to bed, their bodied still connected. He sat down and let himself fall back on the mattress, Heather nesting above him. Their bodies slowly recovered, heartbeats and breaths normalizing as one. His slid naturally out of her, their fluids dripping out of her body, and Heather made herself comfortable over his chest. They both fell asleep immediately.

When she opened her eyes again the bedroom was darker, announcing the night was approaching. She moved slightly on his chest, felt his smell and held him tighter. Her mind tried to wander around everything that could go wrong from now on, but Heather chose not to listen. It was done, and it had been amazing. She felt Severus hand slowly rub her hack and knew he was also awake,

"Are we insane?", she whispered and heard him chuckle before answering.

"Yes, we are".

They went silent again, his hand roaming on her back and the smell of her hair inebriating him. Heather wanted to stay there, not moving, for as long as she could. Any movement would bring her back to reality.

"I still don't really believe you are a student. How is that possible?"

Silently, Heather moved away from him. In a few words, He had made reality bang her in the head, even if she hand't moved. She lay her head in the pillow and stared at the ceiling.

"I fled my parent's house when I was sixteen and they stopped paying for my school. I've been working all this time to be able to finish school on my own".

Not pausing after speaking, heather sat up, legs hanging out of the bed, hands on her sided and head down. Behind her, Severus raised up on one elbow and looked at her back and profile.

"You paid for school yourself? How?"

"By working my ass off", she said sharply and paused. "Just like I have to do now".

She tried to get up, but Severus reached out and gently held her arm. She sat again but didn't look at him.

"Heather", he said sitting up behind her. "If you don't want to tell me anything about you, which I know very well it's the case, you don't have to. I know how that feels, believe me or not. But do believe me in one thing: keeping secrets and holding on to mysteries is extremely overrated. And I know it's still early and that you have at least two more hours before going on stage. Come back to bed".

Still silent, Heather let Severus pull her down to his chest again, and he resumed his caress to her back. The breather out and closed her eyes.

"I'm sorry for being harsh".

"It's alright", he said quietly. "It seems to be something serious for you. If you wish, I won't insist anymore".

"Thank you".

_September 10th_

"Professor Binns was of no help", Heather said to her young colleagues at dinner. "I asked him about the war and he only talked about dates, numbers and names, and that was it. The classroom was full of people who did know the story, and I didn't want to make him repeat things everybody already knew. The thing is I still know too little about it and everyone talks about it. So, help me".

Davon, Sandra and Emilia had been there during the war, which had been ended only three years before. They, as well as most of the students in the Great Hall now, had lived and studied at Hogwarts when it was taken. There was no one better to tell the story. The three teenagers started to narrate it from the beginning, since the first was and the original formation of the Order of the Phoenix. When they were done eating, Heather walked back to Ravenclaw common room with them and they settled on the couches and armchairs to keep talking. A few more students joined them to tell her everything about the war. They talked about the first war, the Prophecy, James and Lily Potter's death, the calm years in between, Harry Potter's arrival to the school and how strange things started to happen again after that, Voldemort's return to life at the final of the Triwizard Tournament and detail about the final years of the war.

Hours had passed. Heather barely spoke, shocked with the events her colleagues were telling her, and astonished that the American magical community had heard and participated so little. She was sure their government must have know how bad things were, and couldn't understand why help was not sent. _If I had known_, she thought, _I'd have come here to participate. It's not like there was anything holding me back in America_.

"My parents didn't let me come back to Hogwarts", Davon said. "After Dumbledore died and Snape became Headmaster, that it. I was supposed to have graduated last year, but I didn't come to school that year. Everybody knew how things were going to be here, they knew every student would be exposed to danger. Death Eaters were inside, and my parents knew it would be even worse for half-bloods like me. And worse… To homosexual half-bloods, like me".

He looked down swallowing hard now; it seemed to be difficult for him to talk about it. Heather understood everybody knew about his sexuality, but he rarely talked about it. Sandra touched his shoulder and squeezed for a moment in a sign of support.

"Then I didn't come, but the girls did", he said pointing at Sandra and Emily

"We didn't have any real problems, because we're both '_purebloods_'", Sandra said making a quite signs and a disgusted grimace. "But the horrors were there. Half-bloods and muggle-borns were constantly harassed and there were even tortures".

"But either way, we all know it all could have been much, _much_ worse if Professor Snape hadn't been Headmaster", Emily added. "By the time no one knew, but he was acting under Dumbledore's orders and was loyal to him. He was here and he took the responsibility and protected the student as much as he could. I am very sure that if it hadn't been for him, things would have been out of control. People would have died, I'm sure".

They continued narrating Horcruxes, Deathly Hollows and the Final Battle, how Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley and Hermione granger had entered the castle to find and destroy a Horcrux, faces Snape, whom escaped to join Voldemort and the Battle started. Heather didn't know, but her eyes were wide and her mouth gapped.

"Until the very last second", Devon said. "Potter told everybody what he saw at the Shrieking Shack, how Snape lied to Voldemort guaranteeing him that the wand was his and trying to find a way to kill the snake, but ended up being attacked by her himself".

"And he did it not even knowing that Potter was listening. You know? I admire him very much for that", Sandra said. "Then when Voldemort left the Shack, leaving Snape to die, Potter and the other went for him and Snape gave them a memory, to show them all the truth about his loyalties and the key to end the war. And then he kind of died. They thought he was dead and left him there, and then Potter saw the memories. We've told you that already".

"Yeah, about why he left Voldemort and joined the Order, about Lily Potter and the fact that Potter himself had to die, or sort of die, so he'd be able to kill Voldemort", Emily completed

They kept going with the story, about the supposed death of Potter and how he came back, how Londbotton killed the snake and then, finally, Voldemort's death. It had been very difficult to celebrate the end, seeing that so many good people had died during the war and the Final Battle. Snape's body had been rescued, to only then be found still with vital signs. He had been taken to the hospital and kept to recover in a wing reserved to Death Eathers recovering before being sent to Azkaban. He spent a few months there, unconscious and recovering very slowly. During those months, Potter had fought to prove his innocence and all the truth about his part on the war, and when finally Professor Snape had recovered, he was already a free man.

"The first year after the war was hard and dedicated to recovering", said Davon. "Classes were resumed, every student who had left Hogwarts came back, me included, and even Hermione Granger came back. There was grief and pain, but slowly things started to go back to normal. The Ministry awarded the war heroes. Potter and Snape were the only ones to get an Order of Merlin, first class. An then, after that first year, Snape accepted the job as Defense teacher".

"And that's it", Sandra smiled

Heather stared at each of them in silence and gaping, They laughed at her.

"Wow", she finally said. "Wow!"

"Wow indeed", Emily agreed.

After a while longer, they noticed they were long time past curfew, and Emily borrowed Heather a pillow and a blanket, and Heather made herself comfortable on a couch. She remained awake for a long time, thinking about everything she knew about Severus now. Somehow, she was glad to only have found those things about him now. She didn't want it to look like it was only because he was a war hero that she had been feeling…

_Feeling what, Heather Sarah?_


	5. Not Enough

**Chapter 5 – Not Enough**

_August 29__th_

Holding a coffee paper cup, Heather sat at a bench in a Hogsmeade sidewalk, bathing in the Sun, eyes closed under her sunglasses. She had seen the tall, dark figure of Severus walking up the street, several feet away from her. She smiled to herself and remained where she was, caffeine working to wake her up and the Sun warm in her skin.

"You'd better enjoy the hot weather. Autumn arrives in a few weeks", she heard Severus' voice ad he sat by her side

Heather smiled in the midst of a gulp of coffee. "That's no hot weather. Apparently you haven't been to California in the summer".

"No, I haven't been to California in the summer", he answered and reached for her coffee and taking a sip. Heather smiled a little to this intimacy gesture. "So that is where you come from", he said giving her the cup back,

Heather looked towards the street again and took a few moments to answer, using her coffee as an excuse for the silence. "No. Not exactly there. New York was my last lodging"

"A wanderer?"

"Almost", she smiled and looked at hom again. "But I don't want to talk about it".

"Of course you don't. You never do".

"Neither do you. We're fine like that, aren't we?"

"Yes. For now".

"For now", she repeated. "I believe that knowing a person might me much more that knowing their history. It's obviously important, but it's not everything".

"Can I deduce then that you believe you know me already?", Severus said resting his arm on the bench behind Heather and facing her

"Yes. A few things, I do".

"Indeed? Like what?"

"Your favorite color is black", she said and saw him snort at how obviously that sentence was, but she moved on. "You like a cup of black coffee as soon as you wake up, even before breakfast. You can't sleep without brushing your teeth, nor when you're not lying sideways. You only snore when you're lying on your back. You get goosebumps with caresses you your back and you have a ticklish ribcage. Your favorite firewhiskey is Odgen's, you drink it with a single ice rock. You enjoy blues and jazz. Your soft spot is your neck. You shower with burning hot water. Your perfume has a hint of patchouli, but not too much. You hold yourself not to smile too much, but I've seen you smile plenty of times in bed", she paused, breathing slowly and staring at his lips and then slowly back to his eyes. Speaking again, her voice was little more than a whisper. "You have the most delicious voice in this world. You have this mysterious, deep countenance, and you have no idea how damn sexy it is. You speak little… But you moan loudly".

When she stopped talking and leaned back on the bench, smiling up at him as if she had said nothing, Severus noticed his mouth was gapping and closed it with a little noise.

"You know all of that about me after spending two nights?"

"Two nights and two mornings. That's something. Of course women are more thorough than men, and I do have a natural talent for that. Two nights and two mornings must not have been enough for you to know too much about me, though".

"You don't think I can thorough as well? So just listen: you feel every single word that you're singing. Sometimes you smile, other your eyes shine, and one can tell when something on the lyric means something to you. You like to wear muggle clothing, and they look great on you. You drink your whiskey with ice on a tall glass; you don't like sweet tasting drinks. You smell like cinnamon and honey, although I don't think you wear a perfume. You accent of so completely different than mine, that it is amazingly sexy. Your eyes are even bluer in the morning, right after you wake up. You know you have this beautiful singing voice, but you have no idea how great it also sounds when you're speaking; not to mention moaning". They were very close now, not knowing how they'd got there, and Severus voice was low and silky, for her ears only. "Your entire back is your soft spot and you chill all over when I kiss you there. Your eyes roll back on their own accord when something feels really good. You stop breathing and go absolutely silent when you're coming".

When he finished, his eyes travelled from hers to her mouth, and he felt her breathing come shallow. A strong, obvious sexual energy floated between them, and it was more than welcome. Heather turned around suddenly, making the paper cup disappear with a hand gesture, and got up, pulling his hand with hers.

"Come with me".

"Where are we going?", Severus asked rising from the bench

"I need proofs that I do go silent".

* * *

_September 11th_

Heather would have a free time after lunch, while her colleagues left the table to have their classes. Getting up slowly, she replaced the books that were forming a pile on the table – she and the other girls had been doing revision over lunch –, threw her backpack over one shoulder and, standing up, finished her orange juice. Placing the now empty goblet on the table, she looked at the mains doors and saw him. Severus was standing there, staring cautiously around the nearly empty Great Hall and then directly at Heather. The lowered his head a little, eyes still locked with hers. _Come with me_, she understood. He turned around and left.

Outside the Great Hall, Heather saw him walking up the stairs, black robes billowing dramatically behind him. She climbed the stairs after him, turning left and finding the moving stairs; none of them moved while they moved up them, several meters separating. When they passed by the third floor, Heather imagined if he would enter the corridor and the leaking pot portrait, but he kept climbing the stairs.

Besides, Heather was just walking towards the library, where she had planned to go after lunch to spend some time studying. If Professor Snape was heading the same direction, it was just a coincidence. _Of course_.

Severus entered the corridor of the fourth floor and Heather was relieved to still have a reason to follow him; the library was that way. At the very first door of that corridor, though, the professor stopped and opened it, looking towards Heather for a quick moment before entering. Several steps after him, Heather walked slowed now, passed by a group of students who were leaving the library, and walked past the door. When the students disappeared, she returned quickly, opened the door, entered and closed it in a second.

When he saw her close the door, Severus gestured largely with his wand and the door clicked locked, at the same time walking towards her with long steps. Heather had no time to know where she was or look at Severus before he reached for her, held her by the nape of the neck and pulled her to him, an arm rounding her back and his lips meeting hers. Startled, Heather took no more than a second to return his kiss, clinging to him with the same intensity. Suddenly the stone wall was at her back, but she didn't remember being pushed there. His long, black cloak, the one that scared so the students, now wrapped sensually around their bodies.

"I was really going to the library!", she said breathlessly on his lips

"Ok", he dismissed and kissed her again

Heather knew very well that when it came to that man, control was something intangible; and she didn't even want that. He was kissing her hungrily, like they hadn't been together for a very long time, as if he had been waiting for that moment, that kiss ever since their last one, as if he'd been feeling… _Like he's been feeling like I am_.

Whey their lips parted, Heather couldn't help but complaining with a quiet moan. He looked at her, still holding her close. His eyes roamed from the sparkling blue, eyes to the red, swollen lips of the breathless woman in front of him.

"Heather…", he whispered

"Severus… We're at school", she said what the most hidden part of her brain had been screaming at her

"I know", he said taking a reluctant step back, separating their bodies. "I told you one you are irresistible"

She smiled and brought her hands to her hair, trying to straighten it. "We always have the weekends", she said and came close to him again, reaching for his chin. Going up on her toes, she lightly touched her lips to hers. "I'll see you later", she said and slowly roamed the tip of her tongue between his separated lips, "…Professor".

* * *

The afternoon dragged itself in very long hours. Heather could not stop thinking about him. That hidden, forbidden kiss inside and empty classroom seemed to be still on her lips, and a constant shiver somewhere low in her abdomen nearly took her every control. _I don't think I can wait for the weekend_.

The last class was in the dungeons. Potions was one of Heather's favorite classes, but it was still challenging. Professor Slughorn was a very lovely old man, and one could tell how much he knew about that subject, but his teaching methods didn't seem to be as good as his talent. He overlooked too many mistakes his students made in class, which he considered unimportant and just moved on with the class, not going deeper and not paying special attention to students in trouble. Several times, Heather found herself on the library, researching something he had taught in class, to be able to really understand it.

She sat with Emily by the double bench, second row of desks, close to the front. She placed her book and notebook on the desk and, before she could even talk to her colleague, the dungeon door was brusquely opened. She looked back expecting to see the smiling old professor Slughorn, but who entered the classroom with long strides and billowing robes, was the man who had been messing up with her senses, the one who had hungrily kissed her against a wall hours ago.

Professor Snape walked quickly through the corridor of desks and stood in front of the class. "Professor Slughorn has requested me to take on this class due to a minor health issue".

"Oh, sweet Merlin", Emily whispered. "Potions with Snape again".

Heather had taken the habit of psychologically preparing herself before her weekly classes with professor Snape. She would take a deep breath and focus, even if nobody noticed, and she could even control the chills she felt all over her spine when she heard his voice for the first time each class. Today, though, she was caught unguarded. Snape didn't look at her directly when his eyes covered the entire class before informing that he would use that time to revise the first potions of the year, the ones that had been taught on the first weeks of the term, so he wouldn't interfere on Professor Slughorn's course. Snape spent the first half of the class asking questions about those potions and getting more irritated by the minute, for most of the students couldn't answer them. Heather dared to speak very little, observing his temper rise, but her answers were always correct.

On the second half of the class, the students moved to the cabinets along the classroom's walls, from where they took their full cauldrons. Resting the heavy cauldron on top of her desk, Heather lifted her wand and took off the stasis charm, to then dip the tip of the want to its contents and murmuring a spell. The liquid turned to a milky color and she retrieved the wand, reaching for a metal spoon and starting to stir it clock-wise.

The rest of the class was standing unmoving in front of their cauldrons. Emily looked at Heather trying to catch her attention, but she didn't dare to speak to her under professor Snape's gaze. While she calmly stirred her potion, not taking her eyes out of it, the professor walked slowly to her desk and stood in front of her. The entire classroom held their breaths.

"Miss Sebastian".

Focused on the cauldron, Heather lifted her head quickly, started to see him so close. Their eyes met.

"Yes, professor?"

"Would you explain why are you working on your potion while the rest of the class is waiting for instructions?"

Heather looked around with only her eyes, head still turned to him. "I didn't want to wait for instructions to finish a potion that will take forty-five out of the remaining fifty minutes we have in class, _sir_".

"You didn't want to wait for instructions? What level of mastery do you have in Potions, Miss Sebastian, to think you're able to move on with this complex potion's preparation, with no need for instructions?"

"Professor Slughorn left the instruction on the board in the end of last class. He didn't explain it, but I took the notes… _Sir_".

Snape looked at her for a few moments, a defiant expression in his eyes, before turning about and speaking to the class. "In a class with twenty students, nineteen are completely incapable of taking noted from a board? Get to work now!"

* * *

Heather's potion was finished about tem minutes before everyone else's. She filled up a vial with it and closed it with a cork, and then wrote the kind of potion, data of production and her own name, and attached it to the vial. Sitting on her chair, she rolled her neck and pressed the muscles on her shoulders, trying to release the tension that had installed itself there. When the rest of the classes finished their work, professor Snape ordered them to bring the vial to his desk and then class.

"Do not leave", Severus said in a quiet voice and Heather walked away slowly, not giving away any signs she had heard him.

Back on her desk, where Emily was already throwing her back on her shoulder, Heather started look over her parchments, looking for something. She told her colleague that she was going to remain behind to clarify a few Potions doubts she had with professor Snape. Emily was about to have a separate class from Heather, so she left immediately. When the last student left the class, Heather saw the door slam closed on its own and a layer of shinny light pass over it quickly and disappear. She knew it had been silenced. When she turned around, she saw Snape walking slowly towards her.

"Potions with professor Snape", she started, smiling. "That was new for me".

"Interesting life, that of a professor", she said smoothly standing in front of her. "I've been teaching in this institution for over twenty years. All of this time, I've had hundreds of female students, and for quite a few times I have noticed some kind of interest from them, to me. The mysterious, dark professor Snape".

While he talked, Severus touched her skirt, his fingers sliding down to finds it's hem and lifting it a little, enough to touch the skin of her thigh. He slid his fingers back up now, featherlike on her skin, until he stopped dangerously close to her knickers.

"But I have never, not even once in all of those years…", his forefinger reached up and touched the underside of her knockers; he felt the heat there, "…I've even felt like doing this".

In a very quick movement, Severus pulled her knickers sideways and touched her, her warm, wet skin accepting him instantly and involving his fingers

Heather moaned and forgot how to breath. Her legs separated immediately.

"Never?", she asked

"Never", he answered, sliding his fingers deeper and finding her moist entrance.

"It's an honor, professor", she said looking into his eyes. "To be the only student to ever do that to you".

Severus reached his other hand to hold her by the nape of her neck while his fingers entered her. Heather involved him by the shoulders, afraid she'd loose balance at that feeling, and felt him pushing her backwards to her own desk. She sat on top of it and Severus stood between her knees. His fingers moved on her faster now, and she fought against the urge of crying out.

"You are a problem, witch", he whispered. "See what you're doing to me?"

Heather smiled breathlessly. "I see what you're doing to me now, professor. And knowing you never did it to any other student… It's hot".

"You think this is hot?", he said and took het hand in his, guiding her until she touched his trousers. "Want to know what it does to me?"

Heather bit her lip now, feeling a delicious, hard volume inside his pants, while his fingers still worked their way in and out of her body.

"I want… Oh, your fingers are delicious, but I want more".

At her words, an unstoppable urgency took the two of them. Severus took his hand out of her and started working in his own belt and buttons, while Heather slid her knickers down her thighs and to the floor.

"So wet for me", he murmured coming close to her

"Give me, Severus", she whispered urgently.

He held his length and rubbed it against her, her juices soaking him, her folds nearly pulling him inside. He found her entrance and rested his hands on the table, on both sides of her hips. His eyes fixing on hers, he pushed inside her in one long, firm movement. They moaned aloud as one and Severus felt her shiver around him. Descending his lips to hers, Severus kissed her hungrily as he withdrew and entered her again, feeling her wet walls contracting around his cock. Among kisses, Heather had her mouth gapped, eyes unfocussed, moaning wantonly. Severus held her his, his fingers digging into her skin under her skirt, and pounded into her, the wet noises of their bodies sounding deliciously like slaps in the dungeon. Not slowing down, Severus hands reached between their bodies, his thumb finding and rubbing against her wet nub. He saw in her eyes the orgasm approaching and smiled down at her.

"I want to see you come", he said. "Come for me, Heather… Yes, that's it… Good girl. My good girl…"

Her head falling violently back, Heather gave herself up and thrashed out of control, her mouth open in a silent scream. Severus held firmly her uncontrolled legs, trembling intensity at each pleasure wave. He still pounded into her, a little slower now, drunk on her wanton sigh and smell.

"Yes, very good", he said and licked his lips. "That was a good one".

"Severus", she managed to speak. "You're killing me".

He diced to let go; there was no delaying anymore. Her wet wall clenching around him drove him insane, and he pounded into her with abandon, his mouth covering hers, hands grabbing her tightly.

"Oh, _fuck_, Heather!", he cried out at a last forceful pound ad his release came out deep into her, three, four hot spurts filling her body up.

They held on to each other, Severus face buried on Heather's neck, feeling her hormonal scent, drinking on it. He tasted her skin, her seat and felt the perfume of her hair. Heather held him tightly, her hands grabbing the back of his teaching robes, her lags strongly wrapped around his waist. They waited until their breaths steadied and their limbs stopped trembling, but when it happened, they didn't want to let go.

Heather felt filled in with that hug and didn't want to make any movement that would finish the moment. They spend minutes like that, clinging to each other and breathing each other in. She felt him soften and naturally slid out of her body, their mixed fluids oozing down their thighs, but neither of them cared. With his eyes closed, Severus felt her against his body and couldn't understand what that felt like. His heart hadn't back to normal like his breathing had. It was still beating fast.

"Heather…", he said caressing her hair and not knowing how he was going to finish his sentence

"I know".

When he pushed back just enough to look at her, he saw her blue eyes shining wet. As soon as she noticed it, she closed them and looked down.

"What is it?", he asked softly and held her chin, making her look back at him. "Heather, what's wrong?"

"Nothing, I…", she said looking down again, despite his hand in her chin. "That was… Ah, Severus…", she sighed. "I need to go no my next class".

Heather lifted her wand and made a movement to clean them both. When she felt dry again, she got up and retrieved her knickers from the floor.

"What if the matter with you?", Severus asked zipping his trousers up. "Why don't you talk to me?"

"I do talk to you", she said already with her knickers on and fixing her skirt. "I talk, I kiss, I have sex with you", she said smiling up at him, but Severus felt that she was just trying to avoid _something_. "And it's incredible. What else do we want, right?"

She came up on her toes and kissed his lips quickly before nearly running out of the class, leaving an astonished Severus behind. He had done it himself to women before, never really meaning to cause them any distress and had felt bad for it later, but now he saw himself on the other side of the wand. He couldn't understand why it bothered him. This had everything to be a perfect kind of relationship: amazing, delicious secret sex with no commitment.

Then why wasn't it enough?


	6. Her Silence

**Chapter 6 – Her Silence**

_September 12th_

When the last class of the day was concluded, there was still Sun bathing the grassy grounds of the castle. Aware that that great weather would be over really soon, Heather convinced herself not to go to the library today, and instead go wandering through the grounds. She went to her quarters to leave the schoolbag and the uniform cloak, and left again wearing only the skirt with long socks and white shirt, her tie hanging loosely around her neck. She left though a side door and walked towards the Quiddich pitch. Before reaching the path that would lead her directly there, the entered a thin trail among a few trees. It was an almost deserted and silent place, tall spaced trees. After a while, Heather started walking along a small creek. After a few minutes, she found a big waterfall, which gurgling sound she had been hearing for a while now. The air was cool and fresh, the wet breeze caressing her face made her close her eyes and smile to herself.

A large rock on the edge of the water made Heather a perfect seat. She took off her shoes and socks, placing them by her side, and slid carefully towards the water until she could submerge her feet. The water was extremely cold and she forced herself not to take them off, her entire body shivering. Slowly she got used to it and relaxed, looking around the waterfall and breathing deeply.

Heather felt incredibly happy to be right there, at that moment. Were she came from, there rarely was a chance to be in the nature. She lived in the city, loud and polluted, and she didn't really hate it, but to be now breath the purest air she had ever breath in her entire life, hearing the relaxing, gurgling sound of the water, made her see just how easily she could get used to it.

She couldn't hear the sound of Severus steps coming along the trail. He had seen her going to that general direction from his office window. Almost immediately, not really understanding why, he was going to the same direction, looking over his shoulders to make sure no one was watching. He stood several steps away from her, looking at her back, and remained there for a few moments. It was the perfect picture of peace; and that was something he was not used to. Seeing her sitting on the rock, her feet in the water, Severus asked himself why he didn't go to that place often. _You're not used to peace_, he explained himself.

"Choosing solitude over friends company?", he finally asked and started walking towards her again

Heather opened her eyes and looked over her shoulders. He saw her smile and look back to the waterfall. "I'm not sure I can use this word, _friends_. Good schoolmates, yes, but not friends". She said and saw Severus stand by the rock she was sitting in, a few meters away, also looking at the water. "Especially when the oldest of them is almost five years younger than me".

"Strange to hear that, especially from someone who's been... _Intimate_… With someone almost twenty years older"

Heather smiled, "An... _Intimate_... relation between two adults is different from friendships between teenagers and adults. The number of years doesn't matter":

"Quite right",

They went silent for a few moments before Heather spoke again. "So, you're a _hero_".

He looked at her with an raised eyebrow. "So finally this information got to you".

"It did. The version of it told by my colleagues, of course, unofficial, but I believe it's a good one since they've been here all along".

"Don't believe in everything you've heard", Severus said, his voice colder. "I am not a hero".

"That's not what the entire magical community of Great Britain believes";

"The magical community of Great Britain has heard a flourished, romanticized version told by Potter, and took it as the absolute truth".

Heather stared at him, "If it's not true, why didn't you deny it?"

"My freedom depended on it, and the central fact of this whole story, the one that cleared my from the charges was, in fact, true".

"Which part?", Heather asked, lifting her head out of the water and shaking them to make the drops fall. "About Dumbledore?"

"Yes, about Dumbledore", he said in a dry, cold tone, voice raised, that made Heather freeze in place and frown at him. He sounded like the man in the classroom, but not resentful and rude. "You know the story, do you not? How can you believe me a hero after doing that?"

She got up and jumped from the rock to the earth ground, taking her shoes with her. "I believe it by knowing you had no way out of it and that it was a real brave act", she said firmly. "And I do not care for that tone, please don't use it with me".

"What do you think you know about it?", he raised his voice even more. "What do you think you know about _me_?"

"I thought I knew something, but I don't any more", she also raised her voice and turned to the rock to grab her socks. Nervous, he dropped on into the water and cursed. Annoyed, she turned to leave taking only one with her, and walked quickly towards the trail. Thinking again, she stopped just on the edge of the trees and turned back to him. "Don't you dare to talk to me like that again, Severus. Here, now, you are not my teacher. You are _that guy_, and I refuse to be treated like that by _that guy_. It seems I really know nothing about you, and if this is how you react when you're upset, that I'm not sure I want to know anything else".

She quickly disappeared barefoot thought the trees. Irritated and breathing shallowly, Severus cursed under his breath. Heather's uniform sock slowly slidi on the surface of the water and the bent to retrieve it.

_Good job, greasy git. Way to scare a woman off._

_August 29th_

"Come with me".

"Where are we going?"

- Preciso comprovar essa informação sobre o meu silêncio.

Severus took heather's hand and they crossed the street and entered Burn. The owners were not there and they crossed the room in silence, climbed the stairs and went to her room. As soon as the door was locked, just as he had predicted, Heather launched herself onto his arms, her mouth findings his urgently. He granted her this kiss, his tongue meeting hers hungrily, but held her shoulders and made her stop after a few seconds.

"Calm down".

He spoke with his velvet voice and cupper her face, making her look at him, his big hand sliding softly on her skin to hold her nape. He pulled her slowly towards him and placed a kiss on her forehead. "We're not in a hurry", he whispered.

Placing a featherlike kiss on her cheek and slowly moving his lips over hers to find the other side. "Today I want you… All of you… All day long"

He watched her roll her eyes back and close them, and softly kissed her closed eyelid. "And you, witch… Are just going to relax".

His hand on her nape grabbed her hair close to her scalp. Heather gasped in surprised and opened her eyes and he whispered "And I'll show you a few things I know about you"

She slowly opened her eyes trying to force herself to relax. What she really wanted now was to throw herself into his arms, feel the power and energy that emanated from him every time they touched; but he seemed to wish something else. Letting her arms hang on her sides and breathing deeply, Heather looked at him for a moment and closed her eyes again. Severus placed soft kisses all over her face, spreading them on her forehead, cheeks, neck, ears, and returning to her lips, kissing her slowly and languidly, carefully cupping her cheeks. Heather felt she could turn into a puddle any moment now, his featherlike kisses, the tip of his tongue roaming on her lips, his hands lightly touching her hair and hips. Lips never leaving her skin, Severus held her blouse and slowly moved it up. Heather lifted her arms above her head and he slid it out of her. He looked at her for a moment before taking her hand and walking her to bed, gesturing her to lie down. Looking down at her, Severus took out his wand and after a few gesture, the curtains were closed and the room lit with candles. Throwing his coat to the side and kicking off his shoes, Severus joined Heather in bed, standing above her on his fours, never touching. He leaned down and touched his lips to hers, tongue languidly caressing hers. Nibbling her lower lip finishing the kiss, he trailed to her neck, leisurely tasting her skin, her throat and collarbone, feeling the heat of her skin increase under his tongue, low moans coming from her lips. Still not touching her, he slid down to her chest and gestures the bra to pop open. She arched her back for him to take it out and relaxed again. Closing her eyes feeling her heart start to race. He trailed down to her breasts and she moaned aloud when his lips found a nipple and started lapping and suckling to it, but still he didn't touch her with his hands. He moved to the other breast and she arched in bed, seeking more contact, but he still didn't allow. She moaned louder and deeply when his teeth met his nipple, and with that he let go and kept his way down her body.

A wet trail followed his kisses on her skin, going down her stomach and ribcage, making her skin stand in goose bumps. Feeling his lips move lower, Heather separated her thighs slightly, anxious for the contact where she now desired the most, lifting her hips towards him. Reaching her waistband, Severus sat on his heels and opened her buttons and zipper, then sliding her jeans down her legs. Smiling maliciously, Heather sat up and reached out for him, but Severus only held her shoulders and pushed her back to bed. Sighing resigned, Heather watched him curve onto her again, resuming his kissing to her belly and hips, and down he went, straight to her thighs. Heather moaned in protest, lifting her head to look desperately to him.

"Such an impatient witch", he purred, and orders, "Turn around".

Nothing in this world could make her not do whatever he told her at that moment. She turned, lying on her stomach, knowing Severus was still sitting between her legs. For a long moment he did nothing, didn't move or touch her, but she could feel the delicious weight of his stare on her body. She felt him approach her skin again a moment before his mouth touched her nape. He felt her skin shiver and her entire body respond, contorting on bed.

"Severus…", she moaned

His teeth met her skin and she lost it, hips thrusting up trying to meet his body, hands gripping the sheets._ He really knows me. He knows what I like and does it like a master. I think I might come only with those bites and his voice…_

That was just perfect. Heather could think about other sexual experiences, very good ones, but she couldn't think of anyone who had made her feel like _that_. _That_ was just absurd. His touched migrated from feather like to one that verged violation, his voice hoarse in the aftermath when they shared a cigarette in bed, and easy talk, this stared that seemed to penetrate her… Heather thought about how, after him, no other men would ever be good enough, no other man could make her feel like that again. Not that she wanted. Gods, at the moment she wanted no other man in her life.

And that was scary as hell._ No, Heather Sarah, don't go there. Don't let it happen, you can't… Oh… What is he doing?_

Severus had reached her buttocks and was kissing her there, and now made Heather dig her knees on bed and separate her legs more, lifting her hip. The_ what_ he was doing was very clear now when she felt Severus' hungry and languid tongue lick her from down up, tasting her from clit to anus. She screamed out of control and her hips buckled up onto his mouth. He finally touched her, holding her in place and opening her further for him. His kissed there started languid and calm for the first few minutes, but when her heat increased and he felt her wetter than he had ever felt, moaning desperately and rocking against his face, her folds throbbing against his tongue, he also lost it. He devoured her, getting drunk on her juices. When re recognized the sigs she was about to come, he slid his lapping up, away from her clit and entrance, and she complained wordlessly, trying to bubble up and find him again. He held her firmly down and met her other entrance with wet lips and tongue. Heather startled at the sudden contact, but relaxed immediately at this new sensation, amazed.

She didn't see Severus reach for his shirt and start to unbutton, never stopping his attentions to her. In no hurry at all, he worked on his clothes, opening shirt and trousers, and slid his kissed down again, ready to make her come. It didn't take long. Soon enough she was crying out and trembling on her knees. Before she went silent, though, he stopped again and got up from bed, throwing his clothes away one by one. Heather fell back on her stomach and stared at him, desperately excited and nearly angry. His eyes locked with hers, he saw her won slid down his body when he took off his boxers. Like a hungry, wild animal, Heather sat suddenly on bed and reached out for, pulling him to her and swallowing him whole , holding the base of his shaft and moaning with him in her mouth. Severus groaned aloud and held her by the hair, guiding her. He didn't let her go on for long but enjoyed every second, every suck and every lick of her tongue.

Not physically able to wait any longer, Severus pushed her back to bed, unceremonious, and saw her lick her lips and open her legs for him. He fell on tip of her and entered her wet body immediately, both of them crying out at their fit. He didn't wait any moment to get out and enter again in a fast, strong movement, and Heather screamed and lost breath right then, her mouth open in a silent scream as her wall clenched down at him. He pounded into her, holding himself up on his arms, and didn't hold for even a minute. With final violent pounding, he screamed her name and came inside her for the longest and most delicious seconds of his entire life.

Loosing every control over his body, Severus fell on top of her a rolled to his side, pulling her with him to his chest. Heather still trembled at the end of her release, and they remained like that, slowly regaining the ability to breath properly.

"I got it", Heather Said in a weak voice. "I see what you meant about my silence".

Severus smiled breathless. "This silence is the most delicious sound I've ever heard".

Heather felt him hold her tighter against his chest and allowed herself to feel nested and caressed, and to be in a place with no name, no time, no restrictions. The best place in the world. _I don't ever want to leave_.

_No._

Slowly, Heather disentangled from Severus' arms. Distracted, he took a few seconds to understand she was trying to get up; only then he let her go. Sitting up, she felt Severus' softening length slid out of her body. The room felt horribly cold without the heat of his body against hers, but she left anyway, sitting with her legs out of the side of the bed, her back turned to him. He didn't see her face, but her expression showed concentration and the hard choice of words to speak at that moment. She tried and gave up a few times, not really believing in the words she was trying to force out of her mouth.

"Heather?"

Severus was now lying on his side, up on one elbow, knowing something was up.

"Severus…", she started, not knowing what the next words would be. He just waited, looking attentively at her. "Severus, you are…", she stopped again. She couldn't go there. Telling him what he was would put her in a path with no return.

"I need to tell you something", she started again, turning a little to look at him. "You know I'm not from here. A wanderer, as you put before. That hasn't changed. I'm not staying here".

She knew that was a partial truth If she thought the castle was actually _in_ Hogsmeade, therefore she was not really leaving; but she was really leaving the village and that inn.

"I'm leaving".

Severus stared at her for a few long moments, his expression unchanged, and then sat up, still behind her. Heather looked to the wall again so she would see his expressionless face. Her body was still warm, still trembling from the sensations they had shared just a few moments ago; it felt like she was begging herself not to do that. It didn't have to happen. _It has to happen._

When Severus finally spoke, his voice was plain, emotionless. "When?"

"Tonight".

More seconds of silence.

"Where are you going?"

"Does it matter?"

"Apparently not".

Sliding to the other side of the bed, Severus raised, bent to retrieve his clothes from the floor and vanished into the bathroom. That was not exactly the reaction Heather was expecting. Maybe he would tell her it was fine, that they really didn't have anything real going on anyway, or he'd throw himself to her feet a beg her to stay, declaring her his eternal love… But he just got up and left without another word.

With her wand, Heather cleaned up herself and the sheets and put her clothes back on. He heart complained. Why did she have to turn her back to something good that had finally happen and leave? Only reason could understand that, but the heart ached. Severus left the bathroom already with his clothes back on, and they looked at each other in silence. Slowly, he stepped towards her until he stood very close, and softly touched her cheek with his fingertips.

"That's why you didn't tell me anything about you?"

"That's exactly why", she answered with no need to think. That was an acceptable explanation.

"Maybe it's better like this", he said and pulled her softly to him, resting his lips on her forehead for long seconds. "It was a pleasure to meet you".

Turning around, Severus walked to the door and left without looking back.

_September 13th_

On the first Saturday the students would be allowed to go to Hogsmeade, Heather tried her best not to judge their excitement. She had been to the village thousands of times since classes had started, but the others would only go when the school permitted. It would be the first time she'd go with her colleagues. After the long walk to the village with Sandra, Emily and Davon, Heather felt like the outsider she was. She couldn't help but feeling rather old when in their company. The three of them were great, smart, hardworking teenagers, but they were still the classical teenagers. Nonetheless, she walked into the Three Broomsticks with them and got butterbeers and a table at the end of the bar.

"So, what do you use to do here at Saturdays?", she asked trying to be part of the conversation

"Ah, hello!", Davon laughed. "What do you think?"

"All right, lemme see… You drink and chase boys", Heather said instantly understanding the obvious

"It's only logical!", Sandra said in a professional voice.

"Right. So tell me about the boys".

If she had thought – and later she would wonder how could she not – that entering such a subject would make the young ones even more excited and laughing even more boyishly, Heather would not have talked about it. When it was their turn to ask her about the same subject, Heather made clar she was new around, that she was too faraway from her last stories, and that there was nothing to tell. Yet.

"Besides, the older one here are eighteen, at most. A little too young for me".

"I got it", said Emily. "You prefer the mature ones".

"A little hard to find around here", Sandra said

"Unless…", Davon started to laugh and his two young friends interrupted him

"Oh no, you queer, don't get started", Sandra said slapping him laughingly in the arm

"How can I not? I bet out Bette Davis here will agree with me".

"What, agree with what?"

Pretending to be telling some absolute secret, Davon gestured Heather to lean over the table to listen to him whisper. "Professor Snape".

They both returned to their positions in the chairs and Heather faced him gapping a little. "So you're into Pr…"

"Shush!", he said smiling. "Of course!"

Heather laughed and grabbed her beer bottle, "What do you mean, Davon?"

"Oh, it's just some fantasy he had, Heat", Emily said. "He observed too much and loves to say that he'd go for it given the chance. But I really doubt he'd do him".

"Well, in the first place, I doubt Pr… _He_ would go for you, love".

"Why, how can you be sure? I've heard about the most unlikely men that actually… _Do"._

Oh, I don't know", Heather said, trying not to sound obvious. "He looks to manly".

"Yes he does!", Davon laughed, fanning himself. "See, she agrees!", he said and Heather said no more, preferring to be silent about it. Davon went on, "That mysterious countenance, those millions of buttons hiding everything and leaving only the imagination, and the voice… Oh, the voice!", the three girsl laughed and he fanned himself again. "Please, Miss Zooey Deschanel, tell me you know what I mean!"

Smiling, Heather too a sip of her beer before answering. "All right, Davon, I can't say I don't see what you mean. He is really a rather charming man".

Davon giggled clapping his hands happily. "Finally! She knows about man, girls, you only know about boys".

Minutes later, Heather left them at the bar and stared walking alone along the street, as they wanted to stay there the entire afternoon and Heather enjoyer waling around the village and needed to go to the book store. _Blackwell's_ was right on the corner of an alley with the main street, and was not too much attended. Heather had found it and adored it in the weeks she'd lived there.

Already inside the store and doing some small talk with the owner, Heather saw some sort of commotion through the glassy windows; people running across the street and entering the alley. Stepping out on the street, Heather saw men running towards the end of the alley and a few curious people pointing out in that direction. She didn't know two of the men, but recognized Professors Slughorn and Snape with them around a figure on the ground. She noticed they all tried to get closer to it but were stopped somehow. With careful steps, Heather approached them until she was able to see and hear better what was going on. Professor Slughorn was bending over towards the small figure and reaching out to it, talking, but its cried got louder.

She saw her then. The small figure turned out to be a little girl, one she had already seen in Hogwarts, probably a first year. She was holding on to her own coat and was crying aloud, scared looking up at the men around her. Heather saw a thin line of blood running down the girl's temple. Snape made his attempt to approach her now, but the girl looked terrified. The four of them were around her, standing up, a small crowd forming around her, all of them surmounting her, and they we all men.

Heather understood, as for instinct, what the little girl needed. Not thinking for more than a second, she ran towards the group and elbowed Snape and Slughorn, who got startled for a moment, and saw her kneed behing the girl.

"Hi, honey", she started in a cooing voice. "Hush, it's okay. Do you know who I am?"

The girst stopped screaming, but still crying fized her eyes in Heather, saying nothing.

"It's all right. I'm from Hogwarts too. My name is Heather, and yours?", she asked, but the girl said nothing, not moving her wet eyes from her. It's okay, you don't have to say it. It's gonna be okay. Can I hold you? – she asked before touching her. With wet, wide eyes and tears flowing down her face, she nodded.

"Thank you, dear, that's right, come on", Heather said softly pulling the little girl to her arms. "I'm gonna take you back to the castle, is that ok?"

Quickly looking backwards at her two professors, Heather disapparated with the girl on her arms. When she apparated back on Hogwarts gates, the four men appear just a second after her. Standing up, Heather lifted the trembling girl easily in her arms. She was small even for a first year, and Heather carried her without much effort through the gates and the castle grounds. All the way in, Heather seemed not to tire and talked to her all along, soft reassuring words. When she walked through the castle doors, the girls was holding tight to Heather, her face hidden on the crook of her neck, but she sounded calmer now. Snape, Slughorn and the other two men followed them closely, but said nothing. Heather too the girl to the Hospital Wing and lay her down on a bed. The girl didn't let go of Heather's robes, as the man explained Madam Pomfray what had happened, but she didn't hear. She was busy telling the girl it was okay to let go, because she was not going to leave her.

When she finally let go, Heather sat by her side on the bed and the girl immediately held her again, hiding her face. The professors were accompanied by two ministry aurors who had been in a routine day in Hogsmeade. They had heard her scream and a suspect man running out of the alley. Other two aurors had ran after the men, when those two and the professors ran towards the sound of the screaming girl. When Pomfray got close to Heather and the girl, speaking to her as kindly as possible, she let her touch her, but refused to take the vial of potion the matron offered. Heather took it.

"It's ok, honey, you should take this potion. It Will be good for you, I promisse. It will just calm you down, nothing else. Do you trust me?"

The girl nodded and let Heather drop the motion on her mouth. In a moment Heather felt her relax and was finally able to rest her fully on the bed. Already asleep. She took a step back from the bed, letting the healer work, now rolling her own neck and shoulders, only then noticing they hurt from carrying her through the castle's grounds.

"What's her name?", Heather asked to no one specific

"Abigail Green", Severus answered, forcing Heather to look at him. "Hufflepuff".

She looked at him for just a moment and then to the other men. "And what happened to her?"

One of the men told Heather that he'd be going back to the village to get that information, and asked the other one to stay there until the kid woke up to tell her version. All they knew for now was that they had seen two man running away from the scene.

"How did you know?"

Heather was staring at Abigail, lying on the high hospital bed, while the healer tested her with her wand. She heard Severus' voice and took a moment to understand he was addressing her. She was really worried with the girl.

"Sorry?", she Said looking at him again

"How did you know what she needed?", he repeated

"Ah… Well, I saw her from the corner and", she looked again at Abigail. "She was scared, there was too many people around ger, everyone standing when she was fallen down, which scared her even more and… Well, you were all men", she finished looking at him again. "I just understood what she needed. It was pretty obvious, actually".

"Men", Severus repeated. "Do you think it could be..."

"Maybe", she said worried. "I hope it's just an impression".

Severus looked at the auror by his side, who had also understood what they were talking about. "Miss Green won't wake up from the potion for at least five hours. I see no reason…"

"You're right, Severus", he said, already starting to walk towards the door. "Please, tell the headmistress and Hufflepuff head of house about what happened. I'll be here qhen she waked up".

After a few moments of silence after the auror had left, Heather got up from the bed on Abigail's side and got closer to Madam Pomfray. "Do you think it was something bad?

"It doesn't look like it. A few scratches, bruises around her wrists, but I think she got scared and that was the worse, whatever it is that's happened. We'll know better when she waked up".

Heather reached out for Abigail's hand, wishing everything would be ok, and stepped away again. "I'm gonna go. I hope she'll be fine".

"Yes, yes, we all hope", professor Slughorn, who had been silent until now, said quite devastated. "Thank you for your help, Miss Sebastian, I am sure your presence was of great importance to Miss. Green".

"You don't have to thank me, professor, I only did what was necessary";

"Either way, my dear, it was of great importance. I'll enjoy the opportunity, Miss. Sebastian, to invite you to my first dinner party of the year at the Slug Club. I'd be glad if you could be there. See, I always invite a few picked students to joint the club, many of them say they feel honored to be invited!"

"Ah…", Heather thought for a moment. "Of course, professor, thank you for your invitation".

"It will take place next Friday. Wait for my owl! Take a nice boy with you. I know it wont be a problem for such an elegant young woman as yourself!", he said laughing a little

Heather forced a smile and couldn't help but looking quickly at Severus and back to Slughorn. "I'll be there. Thank you again. If you excuse me... Professor Slughorn, Professor Snape".

Turning her back, she left before hearing any answer from both.


	7. Abby Green

**Chapter 6 – Abby Green**

_September 16th_

Heather had barely sat to have breakfast in the Great Hall when a Ravenclaw first year boy tapped her in her shoulder and handed her a note, disappearing immediately. Under her colleagues' curious look, she read Madam Pomfray's note, telling her Abigail Green was awake in the Hospital Wind and had called for her. Not thinking for a second, Heather grabbed her school back and ran out of the hall, hurrying towards the north corridor on the first floor.

The matron tried to convince and scared Abigail to drink a vial of potion. The last one she had taken had been the one Heather gave her and it should have only made her sleep for a few hours. She had spent that day asleep or too sleepy to talk, and Pomfray explained it was more an psychological tiredness than and effect of the potion. Finally in the first hours of that morning, Abigail had finally woken up, scared from a nightmare, and had called for her mother. When she understood she was in the castle and her mother was far from there, at home, she called for Heather.

One of the aurors was there and introduced himself as Edward Jones. Heather met him by the closed curtains around the girl's bed, and he explained to her that the aurors on the village had been able to catch the two assaulters, and they were being held at the ministry. Apparently it had been not more than robbery, but with the aggravating that they had hurt a child. They were waiting for Miss. Green's testimony to move on with the prosecution. Up to then, she hadn't spoken a Word to the aurors. Thanking for being kept informed, Heather excused herself and opened the curtain.

"Heather!"

Abigail smiled up at her, but it was a tearful smile. As if she knew the girl for a long time, Heather sat by her side and held the now crying girl.

"Hush, my dear, it's okay, it's over now. You're fine, don't worry".

"I'm scared", Abigail's voice was muffled on Heather's robes

"I know, Abby, I understand, but I promise you everything is fine. You're in the castle, it's safe here, and they have caught those men, they are arrested. Okay?"

Abby nodded and Heather let go of her, drying the tears from the child's cheeks with her thumbs.

"Now tell me: why are you not taking the potion Madam Pomfray is trying to give you?"

Looking ashamed, Abby answered "I don't know".

"That's it then. You'll drink it now. It's good for you and you know it, right?"

"I know…"

"You can trust Madam Pomfray, as well as anybody else from the staff. You should know that".

"I know. I'm sorry".

"It's fine, you don't have to apologize. Just promise me that you Will drink the potions she tell you to".

"Ok, I promise".

By the bedside, Madam Pomfray smiled at Heather and gave Abigail the vial. She took it and drank without questioning again. Taking the empty vial back, Pomfray looked at Heather. "You should work with children when you leave Hogwarts. Or as a Healer. I can tell you'd be good at it".

Heather smiled, "To be a Healer is actually one of my options for the future, but that's still just a thought".

"I know a talent when I see one. If you want to talk about it, you can look for me any time you want. I'd be glad to give you a few tips".

"Thank you very much, Madam Pomfray".

Smiling at both, the matron left them alone and Heather looked down at the child again. "How are you, Abby?"

"I'm fine… Just sleepy".

"It's the potion and also the fact you slept all Day and night. I know you were very scared that day and needed to rest", she said and Abby nodded with a sad smile. "The auror told me you didn't want to talk to any of them. What's going on?"

Abigail looked down and started fidgeting with her sheets.

"Abby, dear, look at me", Heather said softly but firmly. "Whatever happened, it's over. I know you were scared, but it was fast and it's over. They were arrested. Everything is fine now. Any men that come close to you inside this hospital wing is completely trustworthy. They are aurors, and they are good men, as well as the teachers, you can also trust them. If you wish, I'll be here by your side, but you must talk to them and tell everything that happened. If you don't, they won't know what to do with those men, and they will probably get out of jail. Do you understand?"

In a moment the wet eyes Abby nodded before speaking "I know it's silly. I'll try".

"It's not silly, love. It's not silly. It's your feeling, you have every right to feel it. Never let anyone say that your feelings are silly. It's just something you can finish, you can go over it and do what is right. Okay?"

"Okay. You'll stay with me?"

"Of course. I'm gonna ask him in now, may I?"

"Yes".

Smiling, Heather petted Abby's hair and kissed her forehead before rising and opening the curtain. She saw Auror Jones with a notebook and a repetition writing frantically and, in front of him, Proessor Snape was giving his testimony.

"Excuse me?", she Said looking at them and they stopped to look at her. "Mr. Jones, Miss Green has accepted to talk to you now".

"Oh, great, that's good, Miss Sebastian! If you give me just a minute, I need to finish a few noted and I'll be right with her. Excuse me", he said and moved to a corner

Heather tried not to look at Severus, who didn't say anything. She felt his eyes on her, though. She knew that weight.

"I thought you had already given your testimony, professor", she said when the silence was too awkward

"My testimony was taken before, today he only needed a few more notes. Has your presence been requested?"

"Yes, by the victim herself, as soon as she woke up".

Severus looked at her in silence for a few moments, his expression as unreadable as ever. "You've been admirable", he said quietly

"It was no big deal", she said looking away from him.

When Auror Jones came back, Severus left the infirmary and Heather got the auror inside Abby's curtains. She sat by the girl on bed and he sat in a chair, and they started talking. Abigail told then she got lost on the streets and entered the alley, seeing those two man at the back of it, talking. As soon as they saw her, they sais something to each other and moved towards her very quickly. Before she could understand what was going on, one of them held her by the wrists and the other started looking through her coat pockets looking for money and telling her not to scream. He found a few coins on her pockets, but she wanted more, and started groping inside her coat, the pockets of her jeans and shirt. No she screamed, scared with the man's hands on her body, and the other man shook her by the wrists, forcefully. She screamed louder and he threw her to the ground. She hit her head on something and sais it hurt a lot. She didn't stop screaming, and the man ran.

Minutes later, with his notebook filled, Mr. Jones thanked Abby for talking and Heather for helping so much on the case, telling her that now they had enough to prosecute them officially, and that they'd probably end up in Azkaban. He left and Heather heard Abby breath deeply.

"See? You were great, Abby!"

"I didn't think I could do it..."

"But you did! You are strong and brave. Being scared is normal, everybody gets scared. Facing the fear is a sign of courage. And now that you've talked about it, you can start to get better".

"Yes, I guess I feel a little better", she said smiling

"I know you are, and you'll get even better. I'm sure you'll leave the infirmary soon and will be back to normal".

Abigail smiled and thought for a moment before speaking again. "Heather… I know you're a student here, but… You're so much nicer than the other ones. And you look bigger than them as well"

"It's because I AM. I got a little late in school and I am older that everybody else. And about being Nice... Well, I really am very nice!"

Abigail giggled and Heather felt very happy to hear that sound.

"I just wanted to know if… Well, if after I leave here I might… I don't know… See you again?"

"Of course you can, Abby! Anytime you want. I know we're not in the same house but it makes no difference. We can meet and talk every time our classes allow us to. And you know what? When you leave and feel fine again, I'll invite you for tea in my rooms. I have my own rooms, all for myself, did you know that?"

"Uau!"

"Yes, and you can go there and visit me. Now gimme a Kiss and GO to sleep. I need to go to class".

"What class do you have now?"

"Defense".

"Cool, I like it. Professor Snape is kind of scary sometimes, but I think his voice is beautiful", she Said and they both laughed. "And he was there and tried to help me, so I guess he is nice too. But I like professor Slughorn more. He looks like my grandpa".

Heather entered the Defense Against the Dark Arts room five minutes after the rest of the class. The professor was on his desk, but hadn't yet started class.

"How's Abby?", Emily asked as Heather Sat by her side

"Better. She testified".

"And what happened after all?"

"Nothing more than robbery from two grown man taking advantage from a small first year girl just to gain a few galleons".

"Cowards".

"If I was the one to catch'em I don't know what I'd have done with them. You had to see how scared Abby was".

Professor Snape rose from his chair and started the class, not mentioning Heather's delay to get to class, and explained today they'd work on practicing the resistance to _Imperio_ curse. Not giving any instruction as to how to perform the curse, he worked individually with each student, under the gaze of the rest of the class. The majority of the students had deep difficulties to resist to it and not to sing opera as the professor ordered. Some managed to stop after a few minutes, and only one student, a Hufflepuff, was able to resist it completely. Heather sang – the only one who did it well – but was able to force herself to stop after about two minutes.

Warning the students that in the next class the same practice would be continued, Professor Snape told them off after the two hours of class and asked Heather to remain behind so he could speak to her, using one of the usual excuses that worked well for her case, since she was doing projects and researches to gain extra credit in her classes and be able to take her NEWT's still on her sixth year.

"Has the testimony been taken?", he started from his desk

"Yes", she answered, still in the middle of the class. "She told everything".

"Something we still didn't know?"

"No, just a few more details, nothing that'd change the prosecution".

"Very well. How is Miss Green doing?"

"She's fine, might be leaving the infirmary today", Heather answered crossing her arms on her chest, getting somewhat impatient. "If you don't mind, professor, I need to go to my next class".

"Heather", he said and moved towards her. "That's not all I wanted to talk about".

"I didn't think so", she said with her chin up

"What is the matter, Heather?", he asked dryly. "You've completely changed the way you talk to me".

"Have I? Believe me, Severus, I wasn't the first one".

"I don't know what you're talking about".

"You don't? Out last conversation, by the waterfall? You raising your voice at me, as you'd do to a student who misbehave in class? And that during a simple conversation. Apparently you don't even notice anymore when you use that tone".

"Heather, you know nothing about what we were talking about. It's not a subject for a simple conversation, to a chatter on the waterside".

"It doesn't matter, Severus. I wont be treated like that. As a professor I might disagree with the tone but I cant question your teaching methods, but we both know very well that outside the classroom and away from other people, we used to be more than that".

"Used to?"

"Yes. And I Will not hear you talking to me like that ever again, Severus; Of I don't mind on the first time, you'll do it again. I wont take it. The last person who raised his voice to me like you did was my father… And I never saw him again after that".

Not giving Severus any time to respond, Heather strode to the door and left quickly, her school bag hanging on one shoulder. Out on the corridor, she swallowed hard, trying to make that painful lump on her throat disappear before getting to the next class.

_September 20th_

The rest of the week went through very quickly to Heather. The amount of classes she took was nearly twice as much as the other students'. Heather spent most of her free time on the library, working on her projects to various subjects seeking the best grades she could get. On Wednesday evening, Davon had to literally drag her out of the library to go eat on the Great Hall, since she had already skipped lunch. On Defense classes, she would focus and give her Best to turn her brains off the professor's voice, and would escape the class as soon as he let the students go. When Friday arrived, Heather received an owl from professor Slughorn at breakfast table, reminding her about his invitation to the _Slug Club_party. She snorted impatiently throwing the parchment on the table.

"What's wrong?", Emily asked taking the note

"Slug Club, have you heard of it?"

"Of course! Slughorn invites the students he thinks will be important in the future, to create good connections for himself", Sandra explained.

"Did he invite you?", Davon asked taking the paper from Emily. "And you didn't tell us?"

"I forgot! Honestly, guys, I've been doing so much lately, I have no time for nothing else".

"And that's why you should go!", said Emily. "You're getting stressed and if your head will explode, it will do no good to your grades".

"She's right, honey. It's Friday night, you've been crazy all week, you deserve to relax".

"No, you guys, seriously, I not in the mood. What would I talk about with Slughorn?"

"He says here to take a date!", Davon said staring at the parchment.

"Yeah, I know, as if I had someone to take on a date".

Davon's hand flew to his heart. "I'm hurt! I am so hurt! My dear, do you really think Just because I enjoy eating from the same tree that you do, I can't be considered a Guy? I'm hurt!"

"Davon, I'm not even going!"

"Take meeee!", he said reaching for her hand on top of the table. "You need to relax, girl. As as you and I are of age, we can have a few drinks and just have fun. Come oooon!"

"Oh, God, Davon, don't use the 'drink' card on me", she said and saw him beaming at her. "You're not gonna stop until I say yes, are you?"

"I will not!"

"All right, then, damnit".

Heather only closed the last book at seven o'clock. She had been studying in her rooms, her desk filled with books and parchments, up to the last minute. She rushed to take a quick shower before choosing a dress from the wardrobe. She picked one unthinkingly, one of the ones she used to sings at the bars. With a wave of her wand, she dried up her hair and then pinned it up with silver straps. Just a light make up and a delicate perfume and she was ready on top of her heels. She hurried out of the rooms, knowing that if she thought again about it, she'd just ditch her friend and put on sweat pants.

Davon was already waiting for her outside her portrait and didn't believe she had dressed up in just ten minutes. Arms locked, they went to the infamous party. The hall where it happened was not big, just enough to fit the gests; round tables around an empty space in the center. A few students that maybe professor Slughorn hadn't considered important enough to be guests were serving drinks on trays. Heather and Davon accepted glasses as soon as they entered and toasted quickly before drinking and going to look for a table. Heather wanted to take the most secluded ones, but Davon insisted on being on the contrary.

"I told you I didn't even want to come!", Heather said, already disappointed, "and now you want to be on the spotlight?"

"Come one, Heat, are you getting old? You might be older than me, but you're no elder. Just relax, girl!"

Not answering, Heather emptied her glass in one gulp and let Davon take her to the table he chose. When they sat down, the table filled itself with appetizers, which Heather started eating immediately; he had been starving. Drinking, Davon looked around the room. In a moment, Heather nearly gagged on her food qhen Davon grabbed her arm making an weird sound of surprise.

"What if it, you lunatic?"

"He's here", Davon whispered still clutching to her arm

"Who is here and, ouch!"

"Sorry", he let go of her. "Alex Birmingham, Gryffindor, seventh year".

Heather looked at where Davon was staring and saw a brown skinned boy, tall, who looked like he had just been taken from a muggle fashion magazine. Alex looked to their general direction, and Heather couldn't tell who he was looking at.

"Ok, tell me about Alex".

"Rumor has it that he is also gay, but I can't be sure. I know about a few girls he's dated, but after the last one he's been alone, and that was a long time ago".

"And people think he's gay just because he isn't dating anyone?"

"Oh, you know how rumors work. Sometimes we don't even know how they started, but there they are. And just look at him!"

"Yummy".

"Isn't he?"

"Have you talked to him?"

"We sit together in a few classes, like in Potions. He is great, always helpful, but we never talk about anything else other than classes. I don't know, I think I… I don't know how to talk to him".

"You, Davon Jones, with problems to _talk_?"

"Ah…", he said quietly and looked down, his cheeks turning pink. "I think this is different".

"I see. And don't you think, my dear, that this is the perfect occasion for you to go and talk to him about something other than Potions?"

"Oh, I don't know. What am I gonna talk to him about?"

"Just let it flow, love! I'll go talk to other people and you go there and tell him that your soulless date left you all alone, and go from there. Go!", she said and got up

With a last anxious look to Heather, Davon walked away and she left the table.

"Oh, Miss Sebastian!"

Heather turned around to look at professor Slughorn, standing by her table, a glass of mead in hand, his cheeks flushed from the alcohol, and by his side professor Snape, who looked utterly bored. He was once again all in black, but had not worn his teaching robes. He was in his frock cloak, the one she had seen before, that let show his height and form, and she absolutely adored to see him in that, tall and thin, impeccable posture, looking down at her. When his eyes travelled down her body, taking in her image the saw way she dad done, the weird aching inside her returned.

"I'm glad you came, my dear. You're not alone, I hope!", professor Slughorn's voice woke her from the daydream

"Oh, not, I brought someone. Davon Jones".

Severus' expression changed to something Heather hadn't yet seen. One raised eyebrow, a questioning stare. She looked away from him quickly.

"Oh, good, Mr. Jones", Slughorn moved on, "A good boy, a real good – Oh, my boy!", he stopped himself and waved at a boy holding a tray who walked nearby. "A drink to Miss. Sebastian here".

A sixth year Hufflepuff came close to their group. Heather took a glass of mead and Severus took one too. Slughorn replaced his empty glass

"Cheers!", Slughorn Said and drank without delay. Heather and Severus drank slowly, a long gulp, occupying their mouths for as long as possible. "Tell me, Miss. Sebastian", Slughorn said clicking his lips. "Are you related to the noble Sebastian family from Massachusetts?"

Heather nearly choked, but his her face behind the glass for a moment longer. Severus looked at her with interest. Finally lowering her glass, Heather swallowed hard and breathed in. "Yes, professor. Do you know them?"

"But of course! I met Adolphus Sebastian many years ago when I was in Boston Academy to take a mastery course. An old and good friend"

"Yes, he… Adolphus Sebastian is my father".

"Magnificent!", he exclaimed and startled Heather. "It's just a shame that I hadn't the opportunity to meet your family before. I could have seen you born, young lady!"

Heather tried to smile, but it didn't reach her eyes.

"It hasn't been a long time since I last saw him", the professor kept talking. "Less than a year, actually, in a Tiger's Club convention in Portland. By the way, young Jonathan was there with him!"

Heather head turned to him again to fast that Severus, who had been observing her, startled. She spilled a bit of her drink but didn't seem to notice.

"You've seen Jonathan?"

"I certainly did! A very polite and distinct young man, taller than his own father!", he laughed. "Your brother is a handsome boy and I see a briliant future for him, just like your father's, my dear. Looks just like him!"

"Taller than his own father...", Heather repeated whispering, her eyes unfocussing for a moment. "Have you had the opportunity to talk to Jonathan?"

"Briefly, yes, he told me about hos well he's been doing in his internship in Great Falls Magical Institute"

"Great Falls?"

"Yes, Great Falls, but you certainly know that, don't you? Your brother if apparently brilliant!"

"Yes! Yes, I knew, of course", Heather said trying to sound normal. "He really is brilliant. You see, fifteen years old and already with an Transfigurations internship in Great Falls Institute! Brilliant…"

After a moment, aparently not really knowing that He was still Iná conversation with Heather and that Severis still stood there with them, Slughornt turned to talk to other people, leaving them alone. Heather still looked at nowhere, her glass empty in hand.

"Heather?", Severus asked. "Are you well?"

She looked at him with eyes a little unfocussed, having nearly forgotten he was there.

"Yeah… Yeah, I – I need some air".

With that she left him, going straight to the windows. With a wand wave, she filled her glass with water and drank it all, forcing herself to stay calm. She spent a few minutes there, alone, thinking about Jonathan. _It's been six years… He must be very different now_. But now she knew where he was. Great Falls Magical Institute was located im Montana, about 2400 miles away from the Sebastian Family's hometown._ What if he doing there? Why is he not studying in Salem?_

A final thought made her even more anxious. Professor Slughorn had said Jonathan was very much alike their father. _Gods, he can't be like my father_. Deciding that was not a good moment to think about those things, Heather took a deep, hard breath and returned to the party, her heart tight in her chest and feeling like disappearing. _Run away and write to him. At school Mr. Sebastian cannot control his mail._

"There you are!"

Davon reached her from behind with a huge smile on his face. Swallowing hard, Heather smiled, tucking her feeling somewhere faraway.

"What's up?"

"I love him!", Davon smiled. "He is amazing".

"Did you talk about something other than Potions? And why are you back here so soon? Where is he?", Heather said looking around the room.

Instead for finding the figure of Alex, Heather's eyes found Severus. Her stomach dropped again and she cursed herself. Before she could take her eyes off him, as quickly as she was able to, he looked at her and their eyes locked. He was close to a wall talking to the Muggle Studies teacher – Something-White; she couldn't remember her name now – holding his mead glass. Heather knew Davon was talking to her, very excited about something, and she tried, she really did try, to take her eyes off of Severus and give her friend some attention, but it felt impossible. After a few moments she noticed there was silence around her, and in her mind she punched herself in the face for this romantic ridiculous notion that everything goes silent when you look at the guy's eyes.

"All right", he finally heard Davon say. "I'll give you a minute to recover and stop eating him out".

"What?", Heather said, finally ungluing her eyes from those deep, black ones, and looking blankly at Davon. "I'm sorry, you were saying?"

Davon laughed, "Oh, quit it, honey! I saw it!"

"What did you see?"

"You and profess-", Davon stopped and lowered his voice to a whisper, "You and _him_ staring at each other! Honey, he was devouring you with his eyes".

"_Him_? What are you talking about?"

"Honey!"

"What?"

"Oh, come on! Tell me, what's up with the staring?"

"Davon, really, I have no idea what you're talking about. I was looking at Professor White's dress; did you see how beautiful it is?"

"Yes, I did, but I don't believe you".

"Oh, Davon, come on".

"Ok, ok. Sorry, I won't insist"

"I'm sorry I didn't hear what you said. Tell me again".

Just a few minutes later, Alex, who had left the party to go use the toilet, returned and Davon immediately left Heather again to go keep talking to him. Laughing lightly at her gaudy friend, Heather took a deep breath trying to not think about Severus or Jonathan, and moved to the window again, not before accepting one more glass of mead from a waiter.

_The house was dark and silent and the clock on the mantel marked three in the morning. On her socks, Heather tiptoed across the hall and opened a door, cracking it open just enough for her to slide inside. It was dark in there too, except for the blue moonlight entering through the open curtains. In the bed, a ten year old boy slept soundly. Heather came close to him and sat by his side._

"_Jonny", she whispered, and the boy didn't move. "Jonny, wake up"_

"_Wha-?", he murmured_

"_Jonny, please wake up, I need to talk to you"._

"_Heat?", he said as he opened his sleepy eyes_

"_Yeah, it's me. Are you awake?"_

"_What's happened?"_

"_Jonny… I need you to listen to me for a moment. Please don't sleep again"._

"_Okay…"_

"_I need you to remember something, Jonny", she whispered with urgency. "I'm leaving this house. I'm going away right now"._

"_Heat?", the boy sat up and said a little louder "Where—"_

"_Shh, please, just listen. I need to leave. I know you can't understand now, but I hope one day you will. Please don't hate me, Jonny", she said and cupped his cheeks with her hands. "I love you, little brother. I love you so much, but this is something I have to do. I hope I will see you again when we're both older. Please don't hate me"._

"_I don't… Why, Heat?"_

"_Some things happened that you don't know about, and I don't want you to worry about it. I need to leave. Trust me, this is important"._

"_Take me with you!"_

"_I don't even know where I'm going or what I'll do with my life. I can't take you, Jonny, I wish I could. Just remember that I love you more than anything, and that one day we will be together again. I promise"._

_She hugged him and he responded among tears, still pleading for her to say or to take him with her. She cried and held him for as long as she dared, but suddenly felt she had to go. She let go of him and forced him to let go of her._

"_I love you", she whispered again before running on her toes out of the door. She looked back one and saw the boy sitting in bed, crying silently, looking at her. With a painful silent sob, she left._

Heather hid a sob with a large gulp of mead. She felt her cheeks hot and thought if it wasn't time to stop drinking. She was inside the school after all. She closed her eyes and shook her head slightly, silently deciding it was time to leave her date with his date and find a secluded place to light up a cigarette before going to bed.

She turned to leave, but found her way blocked by the black coated form of Professor Snape, who seemed to be in the middle of opening his mouth to call her out. He startled and they locked eyes, Heather's mouth going instantly dry.

"Professor", she said, quickly looking around to look if someone was close enough to hear them.

"Miss Sebastian", he said quietly, his voice hard. "I wonder why you've been hiding behind the curtains all night", he said and straightened his back, looking at her from even higher. "Unsatisfied by your choice of _date_?"

"My date is very satisfying, thank you for asking".

"Why don't you go be with him then? Don't be restrained, Miss Sebastian. There's no need to let my presence deprive you from enjoying your night".

"_Your_ presence, professor? Why would you think that would be the reason why I'm not with my date right now? Believe me, there's nothing about you depriving me of anything, sir".

Exhaustion took her from head to toe right then. It was all too much, her unwanted feeling for this man, the news about her brother, the memories flooding up her mind all night. Not letting Severus say anything else, she rounded him and walked out of the room, containing herself not to run. Once out of other's eyes, she speeded up, and when she reached the painting that led into her room, her eyes were already blurred with tears.


	8. Do you wish to walk away?

**Chapter 8 – Do you wish to walk away?**

_September 26th_

Time seemed to slow down that week. Heather found herself constantly loosing focus on whatever she was doing, thinking about what professor Slughorn had told her. The day after the party, Heather had spent hours writing a letter to Jonathan, throwing away lots a drafts she didn't find good enough as a first contact after six years. She had written to him lots of time during the years, but the owls always returned with her undelivered parchment. She knew Jonathan had never set eyes on her letters, and must believe she never did write. After hours, she decided it couldn't get any better than that, and ran through the halls and outside the castle, rushing up to the owlery before she could think too much. She had observed the owl disappear on the blue sky, wondering how long it would take to get to America, and how it would do it. More importantly, she wondered it Jonathan would actually get it this time.

It had been sent on Saturday, and now she faced the end of her Thursday with no answer from her brother. Her heart huddled, she decided not to give up on it. The letter hadn't been sent back as it had been usual in the past, so she decided to take it as a good sign. If he didn't answer when it completed a weed, she'd write again, and again, as many times as it took for him to forgive her.

She had just entered her room and dropped the school back and coat on the couch when there was a knock on the door. She groaned and rolled her eyes, with absolutely no patience to talk to anyone today. She just wanted to sink on the bath and let the world forgive her. Maybe some whiskey would be good too. She schooled her features, though, and walked to the door.

She met his eyes and froze. In a moment, every problem she had in mind disappeared to give place to other ones. _Severus_. The way she fought to hide form herself the ache she had been feeling for his touch; how much she missed the voice she now only heard in class, whispering wanton things in her ear, popping up chills all over her body. She didn't want to admit how much she had hoped that he'd knock on her door and take her right there. Heather thought about what she'd like to say now, that he had no business there after having talked to her as he did, who did he think he was?, but the words didn't come. Instead, she held the doorknob and took a step back, giving him space to enter. He did without a word and she closed the door.

There was silence for a moment. Heather looked up at him and saw the tiny movement he made towards her; she crossed her arms immediately, and he stopped. He breathed out, eyes leaving hers, and looked down. Heather had never seen him looking down like that before.

"I apologize for the way I spoke to you", he finally said, his silky voice quiet. "You never were part of things that make me react like that, and you didn't have to hear the bitterness of those memories on my tone".

Heather stared at him, still silent and with arms crossed. He looked back at her, expecting those words to be enough, but she seemed still closed. Damn, he wasn't good at this. He could count on his fingers the number of times he had apologized in his life, let alone admit he had been wrong about something. What was it about that woman that made him wish he was good at that?

"There's something you must understand, Heather", he started again, one hand running thought his hair. "Things that make people label me as a hero, are things I wish I could forget or, impossible as it is, _undo_. Go back in time and correct them, refuse to do or do differently. And people…", he said, growing somewhat impatient, "people just won't let them fucking _go_!"

He moved away from her now, towards the couch, and let himself topple, leaving Heather a little astonished. He kept talking, staring at the unlit fireplace. "Those were the worse years of my life, and they took everything I had. People overlook it. All they talk about is how brave I was and the importance of the work that was done, but that's it. It's easy to call someone a hero and feel like their own sins are forgiven for calling me that. No one trusted me, even after Dumbledore told them to do so. Every one of them would just kill me in a blink of an eye given the chance. Nobody had the guts to question my actions, to question if I really was the traitorous murdered they thought. And then the truth comes out and suddenly they praise Dumbledore again, forgetting they had doubted his word about me, and they praise me. Damn hypocrites".

Severus fell silent for a moment before looking at Heather again. She was still standing with her arms crossed, but as she stared at him, he saw her eyes were softer than they had been minutes before when he entered her room. That woman in front of him was not one of the damn hypocrites.

"I know you're not one of them, Heather", he said, still sitting, looking up at her. "And it was wrong of me to have treated you as if you were. That subject and that word have the power to make me angry, but that's not an excuse".

"And you took that long to realize that, Severus?", Heather asked walking towards him slowly, arms still crossed. "Are you really sorry or are you saying you are just because I cut you off?"

"I don't say things I don't mean, Heather", he said firmly and rose from the couch. "By now you should know that".

"Should I? I really know nothing about you".

"Likewise", he said, narrowing his eyes. "But here I am, recognizing a mistake and apologizing"

Heather noticed his patience was already weakening, and decided his penalty has already been enough. She had made her point on not allowing him to abuse her verbally, had gotten the apologies she wanted and, hell, she missed him. As she unfolded her arms, though, Severus walked towards her and her stomach clutched a little, but he passed right though her and strode to the door. She stared confused at him.

"Is that it?", she questioned opening her arms

"What?", he asked turning from near the door.

"You're just turning around and leaving?"

"What else do you expect? That I'd knee and beg you for forgiveness? My apologies were sincere, but I'm not a fool, Heather. I saw how easily you've put an end to what we had going on. Your social life had been going on quite well apart from mine".

"What are you talking about?", she said stepping towards him

"Your date last Friday. With such a younger—"

"—Oh my God, Severus!", Heather said half incredulously, half laughing. "Davon is _gay_! But thank you for your trust".

"Mr. Jones is gay?", he asked, his expression somewhat softer

"Yes, and it's pretty obvious", she stopped in front of him. "I wouldn't just go and get myself a boy to date the minute we had a fight, Severus. I'm not looking for anyone; I wasn't looking for anyone when we got involved. If you wish to walk away now, suit yourself, but not for that reason".

Severus straightened his back, looking down at her, trying to hide how foolish he felt. Heather was a full grown up woman, despite being a student, and she wouldn't just go for Davon Jones, who was just a boy and, now he thought about it, rather feminine. And now she was acting as if it didn't matter if he decided to leave and never touch her again.

It didn't matter for him either. It didn't. Right?

"Do you want me to walk away now?", he asked quietly.

Heather just stared up at him, seeking his eyes to understand what he meant. Something in his tone made her guess if he was asking about the just now or if it was a deeper question. All she knew was that, in the just now, she didn't want him to leave. It was too hard to question that feeling right now, in silence, staring at his eyes, so she preferred to keep it locked to think about it later. _What the hell is going on with me?_, she asked herself before giving up to the need of touching that man again.

She reached up for his face, stepping closer to him. He didn't move, Just looked at her eyes, waiting. "I don't", she whispered. "I want you to stay".

Before she could do or think anything else, she felt Severus reach for her nape and up to her hair, softly grabbing the hair there. He dipped his head closer to hers, but didn't touch. He saw her lips part as her breath became instantly shallower and his hand grabbed her hair tighter, tilting her head and positioning her mouth closer to his, but still didn't touch her. Heather moaned softly after a moment, now barely able to stand the wait anymore. She grabbed the front of his robes, trying to pull him even closer. He was already kissing her and penetrating her, even if just with his eyes.

After another moment, it was all a blur. The first touch of their lips gave place to a hungry, desperate kiss, tongues entwining, seeking space inside their mouths, hands grabbing strongly, moans escaping their throats and bodies moving on their own against each other. Now knowing or actually caring how, Severus felt the edge of her bed on his legs before dropping in his back, pulling Heather closely on his chest, their lips never parting. Her hair tightly wrapped around his fist, Severus pulled her head up to find her neck, now kissing and smelling her hungrily. Heather moaned, eyes closed feeling her lips and tongue on her skin. He tugged her hair, his other hand travelling down her back, lifting her skirt and grabbing her ass. Hissing, Heather leaned on one elbow and reached down, not pretending to go over all his body before getting to his trousers. She grabbed him through them, his clock had fallen open to his sides, and found him hard and twitching at her touch. He grabbed her ass stronger now, moaning and pulling her head down again to kiss her. Fumbling with just one hand, Heather somehow managed to unfasten his buttons and open it, Severus' cock throbbed again when she held him through his underpants and he lifted her head again. He stared at her flushed face and swollen lips, eyes half closed looking down at him.

"Oh, I missed it", she hissed and tried to dip her head again to kiss him, bus his hand holding her hair tightly held her in place

"You missed fucking me", he said, his voice hoarse.

"Yes", she hissed, moving her hip down to his thigh. Her skit had gone up and Severus felt her rub against him.

"Yes what?", he said pulling her hair

She moaned aloud before saying "I missed fucking you, Severus".

"Yesss", he said feeling her hand tighten around his cock and slide down to cup his balls. "You're so fucking hot…"

She rubbed harder against him, feeling her wetness permeate her kickers. She pulled his waistband now, releasing his hardness. He bucked his hip up when she held him, starting to stroke his length in time with her hip movements. She moaned and hissed, quickening her movements. Severus squeezed her ass and slapped it, just hard enough for her to gasp and rub even harder, her hand tightening around his cock.

"You little minx", he roared. "Oh, fuck, you're going to come all over me, aren't you?".

"Yes! Oh, Severus, yes!"

"Come", he said thrusting up to meet her hand. "Come on me, naughty witch, come!"

With a cry, Heather closed her eyes and stopped breathing, going silent and her hips bucked against him out of control. Severus smiled and slapped her ass again. It took several seconds for Heather to breathe again and scream his name. When she looked down at him, Severus pulled her head down by the hair again and kissed her hard, his controlling tongue invading her mouth. He pulled away biting her lower lip.

"Tell me what you want, Heather", he ordered

"I want to fuck".

"More".

"I want you cock, Severus!"

He slapped her ass again.

"Oh, yes, Severus!, Please fuck me! Give me that cock, please!", she screamed rubbing again against him

He turned her and dropped her back first onto bed so fast she gasped. He rose from bed and let his trousers and underpants fall to the floor, releasing his hard wood. Heather reached for her shirt and rip it open, never caring about her buttons. Severus removed his watching attentively as she undid her bra and took down her kickers, keeping her skirt on.

"You want me to fuck you?", he said, grabbing his cock and stroking it slowly, looking down at the flushed woman in bed.

"Yes!", she said opening her legs

Severus held her ankles and harshly pulled her towards his. She whimpered and he positioned her right on the edge of the bed. He held her legs up, her feet on his shoulders. He stroked himself and Heather saw a drop of precum in his tip. She licked her lips and gasped aloud when he rubbed himself against her dripping folds. He closed his eyes and moaned at the feeling. She was so wet he could feel it coating him. Looking down at her again, he made it find her entrance.

"Fuck me", she begged. "Please, fuck me now!"

He complied. Still holding his cock, he made the tip slide in and stopped just long enough to replace his hands at her ankles, holding her steady, and the entered her in one firm, long movement. She screamed, her hands flying to her own head. Severus groaned aloud, feeling Heather wet and tight around him. He took a moment to breathe, feel it, and control his urge to pound into her until he came right away. No, he wanted more of her. He had been for too damn many nights wishing to be inside her again, hearing her moan his name, and kiss those lips again.

In control of his body now. Severus started moving inside if her, in and out, slowly sliding his cock until he found a spot that made Heather gasp and rise her head to look at him, her eyes shining and dark with lust, "Yes, _yes_, right there! You know where—"

He shouldn't speak anymore as he fastened his pace, still hitting that spot inside her. She arched up, head falling back to the bed, screaming in pleasure, Severus' hands firmly holding her legs up. Heather's eyes widened when she felt her pleasure rise suddenly, an aching feeling on the spot Severus' was hitting, so higher and more intense than anything she had ever felt when almost coming. It was different, but welcome, _oh, so welcome_. She relaxed and let it come, breath failing her as she came. Severus was hit with a warm, strong gush. He withdrew from her, surprised, watching her come out of control. He touched his own belly and chest and he was wet from her squirt, and found that the most arousing, addicting thing that could have happened to him. He thought he must have said some words, but couldn't know what they were, and he entered her again, using the same movements to make it happen again.

"Oh, my God, Severus! What was that?", Heather asked amazed when she found her voice again

"That was a fucking huge come", he said, "and I want more".

His chest and the sheets were soaking wet long later, what it felt like hours. Heather was now limp, drained, having lost count of how many time she had come and squirted on him. Sweat dripped from Severus' forehead and he felt tired, his legs muscles complaining, but he didn't care. When the sweaty, flushed woman on the bed begged him to stop, telling him she might pass out from coming so much, he laughed and took his impossibly hard cock from inside her, looking proudly down at her. He let go of her legs, and they fell limp on the side of the bed, her feet touching the floor. Lying on top of her, Severus held her tightly by the waist and pulled her up with him to rest on the pillows.

"Severus…", she said, ands on his hair, "are you trying to kill me?"

"Oh, no, I want you very much alive", he whispered before kissing her lips softly, and he heard her sigh and relax in his arms. "Has that ever happened before?", he asked, withdrawing a little to look at her.

"No!", she laughed. "Never, I didn't even know I could. It was…", she looked for words, "Mind blowing. Insanely good!", she kissed him now, gabbing his hair a little stronger, and whispered into his lips. "You are amazing, Severus".

He kissed her fiercely now. It was so good to be with her again, after believing she'd given up on him, and seeing her come again and again and give herself to him so openly and so willingly. He felt himself twitch again at the caress of her tongue in his, her breasts pressed against his chest, her legs coming up around his waist. He entered her again, slowly and never stopping kissing her. Heather held him tightly, a hand still on his hair and the other sliding down his back. After a moment Severus finished their kiss and looked at her. Back and blue eyes locked together, they moved as one, perfectly fitting, breaths mingling on their skin. Heather gasped, eyelids going heavy at the tightening she felt on her chest, something almost like what she had felt before when coming insanely so many times, but now inside her chest, in her heart, and it was so strong, so sudden, she had no strength to hide it.

"Severus", she said, her voice trembling and her eyes dangerously wet.

"Shh", he said, a hand cupping her cheek, never stopping moving into her. "It's ok. I know".

Those simple words, in addition to his delicious pounding, clicked something on her, heat once again burning her core. His hand slid down her body and met her left breast; holding it firmly and using his thumb to caress her nipple. Heather gasped and moaned, her hips rising to meet his movements. Severus saw the emotion in her eyes and wondered if the weird ache in his chest was also showing on his eyes. His pace was frantic now and he didn't want to stop. Her moans and pleasure screams fed him, and it was at the moment Heather closed her eyes and stopped screaming, that he let go and came, pulsing his pleasure deep inside her. Her walls pulsed and clenched around him strongly as her nails were digging into his back. It hurt, but he didn't care. His come didn't seem to stop and when he started coming down from it, his sight was slightly blurred.

His muscles finally gave in and Severus rested on top of Heather, who was breathing hard, heart pounding, hands still holding him strongly by his back. Severus took long moments to regain his breath and roll out of Heather, wetly sliding out of her. They lay side by side, recovering for a long moment. Eyes still closed, Severus pulled Heather to his arms, and she lay in his chest obediently, her arm across his chest and Severus held her tightly by her back. Their skin's heat passed from one to another, sweats mingling, hears normalizing but still pounding. After a moment, when Severus relaxed so much he was nearly dozing, Heather pushed him away suddenly.

"Too hot!", she said, sitting up and fanning herself with her hands. "Come".

Throwing her legs out of bed, she got up and ran into her bathroom. Tired and befuddled, Severus watched her naked form disappear, her back glistering. For a moment he thought about just letting himself doze and rest; he didn't have to do as she said, so why the hell was he already up and entering the bathroom door?

He had to stop and stare for a moment. Heather was already under the shower, head up letting the water fall on her face and hair, looking so light, so relaxed. After a moment she opened her eyes and saw him. Her smile was bright, open, and Severus was surprised by the foreign feeling on his chest.

"Join me?", she asked softly

With that the closed her eyes and let water fall on her face again. Next thing she felt was his proximity, his hands lightly holding her waist, stealing for him some space under the spray. Never opening her eyes, Heather let her hands slide up his wet skin and reach his shoulders, resting her forehead against his chest and relaxing. They kept silent; the only sounds were of the water and their relaxed breaths. Steam rose and the space was comfortable and warm as their skin. Once his muscles were not stiff anymore, Severus found the soap and withdrew from heather just a little, enough to wash his now soft cock and let water wash the soap away. Gently pushing Heather to the wall, she saw her relaxed eyes look up at him as she winced a bit from the cold tiles, but when he started gently rubbing the soap up her arms, shoulders and neck she relaxed once again. Letting her head rest on the wall behind her, Heather closed her eyes again and allowed herself to lose herself in the moment, no thoughts going through her mind, just the awareness of his body close to hers and his hands easily sliding on her. Severus washed off the soap from her neck and moved down, washing her chest and sliding to her breasts. She breathed in and let a quiet moan escape, when his hands held her, fingers sliding over her nipples. Even closer now, Severus leaned in and pressed a soft, featherlike kiss to her lips. She parted them, waiting for more, but he just kept kissing her skin, her face and moving down to her neck. Heather held his upper arms for balance when she felt his tongue on her neck. Severus now tasted the water from her skin, his hands slowly washing and sliding over her breasts. Returning kiss by kiss to her face, Severus let his forehead rest in hers, and they remained with their eyes closed, breathing together. The soap in one hand, Severus moved down to her belly, her sides, and around to her buttocks. Heather made herself remain still, just enjoying those feelings, but couldn't resist to lean forward and capture his lips with hers. He let her kiss him, now pressing his entire body against hers. Heather wrapped her arms around his neck and languidly kissed him, seeking entrance to his mouth with her tongue. They were there for a long time now, time passing slowly, their bodies warming up against each other. Heather now felt him once again hard against her belly. Severus held himself in one hand and slid it down her skin, slowly opening space between her almost closed thighs and finding her now wet folds. He kissed her for a moment when she moaned into his mouth and the parted their lips, only to plant a lengthy kiss to her forehead. Forcing himself further, he found her entrance and slowly slid in. He couldn't enter too far because of their position, be it didn't matter. Severus didn't move anymore, he just remained there, half inside her, his body pressed against hers, looking longingly at her face, planting soft kisses on her wet skin.

Heather felt like she could melt and disappear right there. Her heart raced again and she slowly opened her eyes to find his deeply into hers. Her voice failed when she tried to say something, break that moment, seem listless, but he just couldn't. She slid her hands from his shoulders to his face and hair, very slowly feeling him, her eyes roaming all over his face but always returning to those dark, deep eyes. Leisurely, Severus slid his hands inch by inch on her skin, up from her breasts to her neck and then to her face, and then, in one rapid movement, he took her in his arms, hugging her tightly to him, still inside her. Heather let out a gasp and felt the tightness on her chest boil to the surface. It was foreign, it was stronger than anything, it was new, and it was so scary. Severus heard a sob surfacing from her, against his chest, and held her face to him again, looking closely at her.

She closed her eyes. His deep stare was too much, just too much, and she tried to lower her head, but Severus still held her on place. He dipped his head to resume his kissing to her face and felt her sob soundlessly again. He didn't understand what was happening to her now, but he knew whatever it was, it wasn't just her. He was feeling different too; but when he felt that the wetness on her face was slightly salty now, something burst inside him. Planting a long kiss on her forehead, he held her tightly and started moving into her. A new sob mingled with a moan rose from her and she grasped at him, desiring him even closer, even deeper, every thought and fear disappearing now, giving place only to that new, strange, but so strong emotion that took all of her body. He whispered her name and whispered again and again, even as he bent his knees, held her backside and lifted her easily, her legs rounding his hips as it they had her own mind. Slowly, but firmly now, he entered her again and again, their eyes still locked, breaths building up. Minutes passed by slowly at a moment that was just theirs, when there was nothing else in the world, and when they came it was together, as one, eyes also penetrating each other. Severus hugged her tightly again to his chest when she slid down to the floor again. He pulled her spent body under the water and they stood there, relaxing again, hearts thudding, not just from the physical ecstasy.

* * *

It was a very sleepy and tired Heather that sat with her colleagues at the Ravenclaw table. Grunting her good mornings, she reached for the coffee pot and filled a mug almost to the top.

"You ok?", Sandra asked by her side.

Heather grunted again before answering "I'm tired. Didn't sleep much".

"Oh? And why is that?"

"Ahm… Studying. Reports to do in Arithmancy and the rest of the homework".

"But it's Friday, honey", Davon said across the table. "Couldn't you have left some stuff to do in the weekend? We're going to get together to study in the library, I thought you knew that".

"I know, and I'm gonna be there. But you know I have more stuff to do than you guys…"

She decided to be quiet from then on and avoid the chance to let something slip. Telling her schoolmates that she had been awake all night because their Defense teacher was in her bedroom shagging her senseless for hours, first in bed, then in the shower, then on the couch in front of the fire, and then again this morning after they had woken up from a quick emergency nap, their bodies entwined.

That thought alone was enough to make her lips go up in a silent smile. Last night had been just… Amazing. No other words could describe that. The thought if it was the time they had been away after a quarrel or if there was something more to that. Once again, Heather had avoided _the talk_, and Severus had tried for just a moment. It didn't seem he desired too much talk about them. Things were great the way they were, and even more now, after last night's activities seemed to be so much more intense than it had ever been before.

Unthinkingly, her hear turned to the High Table and, as a magnet, her eyes found his immediately. _Damn_, she thought at the aching tightening she felt in her chest. _Damnit to hell, I'm screwed_. Frowning, he turned her attention back to her coffee.

"What class do you have first?"

It couldn't go on. Too much was to be damned if someone found out. There were more important things than great, commitment-free shag. As _great_ as it was, her studies, her future, everything she had done to be able to be right there now was more important. It couldn't go on, she would have to talk to him. She would have to… But the ache in her chest hadn't dissipated when the torn her eyes away from _his_, and it just sting more at the thought of actually doing it. _Damn._

"Heather? Are you in this planet?"

She looked up to see her three colleagues staring at her, Davon slightly irritated.

"I'm sorry!", she said. "I'm sorry, I get distracted when I'm sleepy. Did you say something?"

"I asked what is your first class".

"Oh. Uh, Herbology on greenhouse two".

"You're with us then", Emily informed

With a shy smile, Heather finished her coffee and started eating, falling silent again as the teenagers move on with their conversation. When they were almost finished, Heather hear Davon talk to her again, a paid him attention this time.

"Heat? Can I talk to you for a moment before you go?"

"Sure. Is everything ok?"

"It's fine, don't worry".

They left the Great Hall minutes later, before the other two girls and most of the other students. Leaving the castle through the front doors, they sat on the steps, alone.

"Ok, I have to say", Davon started. "I did believe you – well, kinda – when you said there was nothing going on, then, at the party. But I don't anymore. You and _him_ exchanges those looks again, and you didn't sleep all night, and you have a hicky".

Heather's hand flew instinctively to her neck, trying to figure where the mark was. Had anyone else seen it?

"Where?", she asked

"Well, there you go. You don't have a hicky, sweetie. But now I know I was right".

She let her hand fall, eyes narrowing at her friend. "That's not fair!"

"Oh, well", he dismissed it. "Why don't you tell me, hun?"

"Damnit, Davon!", she said turning to look at the grassy area in front of the castle, elbows resting on her knees. "Can you silence this area? I don't want anyone snooping".

With a large movement of his wand and a whispered word, Heather felt they were safe now. People would see them, but to sound would go through the barrier.

"There. Now, from the beginning", he said and rested his face in his hand, listening attentively.

Heather took a deep breath before starting. She told him she had come to Hogsmeade a week before classes and found a place to stay and work, and there she had met a man. They had spent the night together, and then other nights, and then an afternoon, and he seemed to always come back to see her again. As the time to start school arrived, she had to finish it.

"But why, exactly?", Davon interrupted. "Hogwarts is _in_ Hogsmeade and you are free to go there whenever you want-"

"I know that, and I knew it then. But I had to stop it. I hadn't told him anything about me, about being a student; I didn't want to complicate things. I wasn't looking for anyone, I didn't want a relationship or anything of the sort, so I never told him anything about me, and never asked anything about him either. So I decided it was best for both of us just to finish and let it go".

"So hold on. You're actually not together? You've just _been_, but not anymore?"

"Well…"

He laughed aloud, closing his eye in delight. "I'm loving this! Please go on".

"How could I know, Davon? I knew nothing about him, and then school started and I look up at the staff table, and there he is! Oh, Gods, I thought I was going to pass out, mu stomach dropped, I felt cold! He was a teacher, and I had been shagging him insanely for days now!"

"Oh, my Lord, this is so good!"

"It's not good!", Heather said, irritated. "It's not, it's wrong. I tried to stay away. I had finished it, but then he demanded to know why I had lied to him and then I just, blurted out—", she interrupted herself

"What? What did you blurt ou?"

"That I…", she breathed, lowering her head. "That I said I was leaving and we couldn't be together because…I had feelings for him".

Davon said nothing and when Heather lifted her head to look at him, he was smiling largely, his hands in his own cheeks.

"What, Davon?", Heather said even more pissed now. "It's horrible, don't you see it? He's my teacher! I'm a student! There's so much more to that story than you're imagining. It's not a romantic novel, Davon, this is serious!"

"Ok, sorry", he said, smile fading but still smirking, and lowering his hands. "When did you tell him that?"

"He went looking for me in the first weekend after school started and demanded answers".

"And what happened when you told him that?"

"We fucked, what else!", she blurted and Davon giggled

"Sorry, sorry, again!", he said. "And it's been going on since then?"

"Yes. We did spend a few days apart after a little quarrel, but then yesterday he looked for me and apologized".

"Oh, wait. Professor Severus Snape apologized?!"

"Yes", she said and smiled in spite of herself

"Incredible".

"Yes, I know. Oh, Davon, this is just so…"

"Wait, hun, just think about it. It is that bad? You met a guy, he was not supposed to be your teacher, and it's not neither of your faults. And you fell in love with him, it's only natu—"

"—No, no, wait! I didn't fall in love with him!", Heather said turning to face Davon. "I never said that!"

"Oh, you didn't? I'm sorry, I thought I head that".

"It's not funny, Davon, really. I did say I what starting to have feelings for him, but from that to having fallen in love, you must agree it's a long way".

"Ok, hun, just breath", Davon said and did breathe before going on. "So you told him you… Had feelings for him… And he just kissed you and had sex with you all over again after you were finished?"

"Yes", Heather answered plainly.

"And when you were together before school started, did he go looking for you?"

"Yes", she said again and looked up, thinking for a moment. "Every time, actually".

"And he was the one who went to you to ask question?"

"Yes, where are you going with this, Davon?"

"Heat, honey, are you going blind? He was always the one going after you, or am I wrong?", he said and saw Heather try to speak, but moved on. "You're blinded by your own fear to go on with this and see what happens, but I can see it. This, and the way he looked at you at the party, and today at breakfast".

"See what, Davon?", Heather asked quietly

"He has feelings for you. Well, as you said you're not in love, you just '_have feelings'_ for him, then I'll also use this terminology".

She gapped at her friend, not able to say anything now. Was Severus in love with her? _Not in love! Just developing feelings!_

"Pretty obvious, at least to me. But stop looking like a fish and tell me, my dear.. How is it?"

"It?"

"Yes, things with him. One can't even imagine how a man like Professor Snape is in the intimacy".

"Well, it's…", she stopped and thought for a moment. "It's not romantic. It's not like other stories you hear around. It started completely and crucially physical, it was attraction at first sight. Literally, I was singing and I saw him across the bar, and that was it. Next thing I knew I was taking him to my room. And it's still kinda like that. We don't talk a lot, because... Well, probably because of me. I don't use to talk too much about my… Past. But there's something. I don't know how to explain that. It's easy to be around him, I don't feel like I need to pretend to be someone I am not. It...", she paused again and looked away, towards the forest. "It feels right".

Davon didn't say anything at that, he just het her with her thoughts for a moment. When Heather looked at him again, he was silently smiling at her.

"What?"

"Oh, honey, are you in trouble!"

She stared at him for a moment. "Seems like I am. More than you guess, actually. It doesn't matter that I am of age; relationships between student and teacher are forbidden, terribly frowned upon. If someone finds out… Davon, I can't lose this school. I can't risk being expelled. I've been dedicating the last six years of my life to the chance to be here, no finish my studies in the best school in the world. If something happens, it's those years and all my future just thrown away. It's too risky, I'm scared of it. I am scared of the feelings I have for him now, but I am even more scared of getting caught and loosing everything I have fought for". Heather lowered her head to her hands, shaking it from side to side. "It's no good. I should have ended it for good when I saw him here. And this is what I have to do now", she raised her head and looked again at Davon. "I have to finish it".

Davon reached for Heather's hand and pulled it to him, resting in his lap. "Dear, all I can tell you is to really think that through before you do something you might regret later. Just think: what if no one ever finds out? Professor Snape had been a spy for half his life and never got caught. I think if you tell him your worries he will tell you that as well. He can hide a secret, just… I don't know, follow his lead, be discreet, keep on with your school work, but don't deprive yourself from something that can be so good for you".

"I didn't want a relationship".

"So what? Do you have to be seriously looking for a man to marry; otherwise you won't accept a chance to be happy with someone?"

"You don't understand, Davon…"

"All I'm asking is for you to wait. Think before you do something, try to talk to him about it, or figure out what those feeling you said are. Just don't be harsh, ok?"

Silently, Heather squeezed Davon's hand and smiled sadly at him. He was right. That was something she could do.


End file.
